Digimon: Digital Destiny: Episode One
by ssjWildFire
Summary: This is actually a series that takes place almost five years after the digi-destineds battle with MaloMyotismon. In the five years, season 3 has already been over with and about a year and a half into season 4. Crossover ::Complete::
1. Prologue

Hello, everybody. I am Rob, you're author of this fanfiction here. This is a crossover Digimon fic. It will include the seasons 1-4 and even a new set of digi-destined. But I will not tell you much about that because I don't want to spoil the story, but I can tell you this; the story will have alot of action, suspense, sci-fi, new devices, new digimon, and twists and turns that will drive you all crazy. Well, I hope you all like it. Stay tuned for Digimon: Digital Destiny's Episode One: The New Beginning, will be arriving shortly.  
OH YEAH: I do not own digimon or their characters, I am just enjoying writing fictional stories with them in it, but all original characters and digimon are mine and no body else can use them without my permission. If you want my permission to use them, just send me an e-mail. But don't bug me about whether I own digimon or not, eventhough it would be cool, but I can't cuz I am so poor that I put tape on my shoes to hold them together. So enjoy the fic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIGIMON: DIGITAL DESTINY  
Episode One: The New Beginning  
Prolgue  
-------  
  
In the beginning of the digital universe, six ancient digimon ruled over it with awsome power. These digimon were AncientSmokemon, AncientPowermon, AncientLauralmon, AncientLovemon, AncientSyphormon, and AncientAroramon. These digimon had some much power, that they created ten planets centered around a main sun on whiched the ancient digimon lived. On each world, they created digimon that they sought fit to grow and form the digimon of now, that have been protecting the digital worlds. But soon, wars broke out among the digimon of each of the planets and soon, rapid digivolution gave way to larger digimon that could travel between the planets, causing corruption. In a last stich effort, the ancient digimon gave up their powers to bring justice to the fighting. They syncornized the four closer planets to make a main barrier for the sun. Then, they speed up the orbits of the rest of the planets. Next, they created secret temples of each of the four closes planets and put special orbs at the very top of the temples to create an invisible barrier to give more fortitude towards the center. And finally, the ancient digimon sent special devices to each of the worlds to create human protectors to bring a sense of final justice to the worlds. Alas, now, after over one hundred years DUT(Digital Universe Time) [50 years Earth Time] fighting has broken out and the first ever digi-destined were to except their destinies.  
Its been five years since the first ever digi-destined took their part in their destiny and drove the evil MaloMyotismon from the digital world that is linked to their dimension. Those digi-destined became the Alpha and D3 digi-destined in archival data that is locked away in a secret location in the digital universe. In that time, a new set of digi-destined from a completely different dimesion, later named D-Power due to their type of digivice, destroyed the D-Reaper and saved their digital world. Also, in the last year, another set of digi-destined, also from a different dimension; called the D-Tector digi-destined, started working vigorously on driving the evil in their digital world of their dimension. Now, a new set of digi-destined, from Dimension 00, the same dimension as the Alpha/D3 digi-destined are from, have begun their quest on going to another digital world. Each dimension, 00, 01, and 02 have each a corresponding digital world called one, two and three, but the new set has a new digital world called four. Their quest is much like all other digi-destined, to save the digital world and the real world, but their adventure is much more greater by far.   
These brave young adventures have been training most of their lives for the moment they could finally show their skills to the world. Using devices such as the D-Mega, which is a more powerful device than the recent D-Tector, the D-Mega has combined functions of all the digivices and a few new twists. The D-Mega has an Audio/Visual ability to communicate with othes, a D-Dock, which can store up to six digimon; and even a mapping capability that can give alot of detail in a very hard-to-get-to area. Another device, similar to the first digidestined, the new D-Mega digi-destined can use certain crests to give power to their digimon. By using a device called the Card Access digivice, a digi-destined can assess a situation and the Card Access digivice will give a certain digivolution to aid in the battle. Also, an upgraded device, the D-Terminal 2, can store all found digi-eggs and even use digimon card game cards to Digi-modify a digimon. These D-Megas also have a more newer ability such as a human digivoling into a digimon, as in the D-Tector digi-destines digivice can, but these are of alot more powerful digimon. And even the two leaders of the D-Mega digi-destined have D-Tectors to aid them also.   
The main leader knows their is a massive war coming, and only he can rally enough people to big into sight, the situation at hand. Human and digimon alike must work together to try to save the digital universe another time, but with the evils of which to come? The most power evil digimon so far? Can these new digi-destined do it? Can they save the digital universe? They are called the D-Mega digi-destined, and these are their stories... 


	2. Day 1

DIGIMON: DIGITAL DESTINY  
Episode One: The New Beginning  
DAY 1  
-----  
  
Sunday, April 20th  
3:45 A.M. (Earth Time [ET])  
3:45 A.M. (Digital Universe Time [DUT])  
Dark, navy blue clouds dotted the night sky as a cool breeze gently blew the clouds over the moon. Small, pin pricks of light could be seen through the clouds as the remaining light of the moon washed over what was Chester, Virginia of the United States. Few cars drove down West Hundred Road, crossing over side streets, passing under traffic lights, and passing by houses. A beam of moonlight hit a house, that had the address of 3710 West Hundred Road, just in front of the high school of Thomas Dale, which Thomas Dale was just beside the elementary school of Curtis Elementary, and also seven houses down was the middle school called Chester Middle. This house was of great importance because in it, it held a digi-destined child. This child was Robert Adams, a sixteen year old, 5'7" teenager, who had brown/hazel eyes and alburn hair. His physic was semi-muscular and his complection was kinda medium due to the adolesent years he was already well into.   
  
Inside, Robert was sleeping, washed in the blue light of the christmas lights he had hung in his room. Boxes were atop his dresser along with being under his bed. Most of his stuff was packed because his family was going to be moving just about six or seven miles away. Robert, himself, was sprawled across the borrowed day bed of his sisters that he had to sleep on because two months before hand, his bed had literally fell apart. The digital, clock radio on a nightstand beside his bed read in green numbers, 3:45 a.m., and some rock music was playing as he was sleeping. Several devices layed across the room, but none other significant than four devices, which were atop his television. One was the size and shape of a Gameboy Advances, but had a very different functions than just play games. This device took the name of D-Mega, or his digivice. The color of the device was white except for the black buttons and the black trim around the screen. It also has the ability to have six digimon in a D-Dock, also the last function was that it allowed Robert to digivolve. Beside his D-Mega, was another type of digivice known as a Card Access digivice. Its had blue trim with a silver outline, and was about two and a half inches long by two inches wide. It had a a touch, flip screen and even a touch keyboard and took the appearance of a graphic organizer. It had the function of taking any situation and assessing it and then giving the user and their digimon a suitable digivolution for the job. This device also served as an upgraded D-Terminal or DT2, which held every digi-egg that was known and also had the ability to let a user Digi-Modify their digimon with Digimon Playing Cards. The last device was a red and black D-Tector, which also allowed Robert, himself to digivolve into something different than his D-Mega. Just beside these devices were five tags and crests to help aid Robert's digimon in their digivolution. The crests, inside the tags were, the crest of Courage, similar to another digi-destines, the crest of Ultimate Power, the crest of Digimon, which allowed him to control almost any digimon, the crest of Honor, and the crest of Deroca. These crests were to aid his six digimon in digivolving to their ultimate forms.   
  
Robert's six digimon were Agumon, BlueAgumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Hivamon, and Dmon. Agumon and BlueAgumon's crest was the crest of Courage, Veemon's crest was the crest of Ultimate Power, Guilmon did not have a crest but used cards to digivolve, Hivamon had the crest of Honor, and Dmon had the crest of Deroca to aid them. Robert, on the other hand, enjoyed the company of his digimon because when he was seven, he made his first contact with his partners and from there on, they were inseparatable.   
  
Just then, Robert's eyes shot open as he started panting. A cold sweat started to roll down from his head as he took a drink of water from beside his bed. At the foot of the bed, his Hivamon, who had large ears, mostly brown with white around his eyes. His eyes were mostly blue and looked like a rabbit at a glance. Next to Hivamon, was a large head of a dragon-looking thing, with a blue tail. The head itself looked like a almost like a Greymon head, but the spikes on the side went straight back and stopped after about a foot. The helmet was a white and the rest of the head was a navy blue, and the tail was all blue except for two white strips at the end where it met two, five inch spikes. This digimon was called Dmon, which Robert actually had created it himself when he was experimenting with his computer when he was twelve. On the floor, beside his bed, was a orange looking lizard type digimon known as Agumon, beside him was his twin but was a light blue. His name was BlueAgumon. In a white basket of clothes, was a sleeping Veemon. It was mostly blue, with a white strip down its front with a gold V on its forhead. Finally, on a black chair near Robert's computer, was the red and black and white, Guilmon, who was snoring loudly. Robert looked at each of his digimon and smiled as he stopped panting and the sweat went away. Since he was seven, his digimon had always made him feel better when he woke up from a bad dream, but this night was not like any other night when he had a bad dream. No, this dream was far worst by far.   
  
In the dream, several black figures had started to chase him down the streets, but then they disappears. Next, he was transported to the digital world and they started battling him. Right before Robert was going to be defeated, the largest figure of all came down to Robert's ear and whispered, "It has begun." And then, the figure raised a very large sword and... Thats when Robert awoke.  
  
Robert had remembered what happened in the dream and decided to get up and walk over to his T.V. to pick up his D-Mega. After picking it up, he switched it on to its menu screen, which looked alot liked a computers. He opened up a voice mail program and started to speak.  
  
"Rachel, Jeff, Laura, Kristie, and Arora, when you get this, I should be on world Four in the digital universe. Please join me. I have important news. This is Robert, over and out," Robert said, after finishing, he sent the mail and closed the program and turned off the device. He looked down at his digimon and smiled, while thinking to himself, 'I'll let them sleep for alittle while longer. Then, we have an adventure to start.'  
  
After about five minutes, Robert was fully dressed, wearing a dark blue shirt with gray trim and a picture of a white dragon curls around a cross on his chest. He had on a pair of really baggy jeans and Timberlaine boots. It his pockets were his digivices and other assories needed for a trip to the digital world.   
  
"This is going to be my first real adventure. Ever since I got my digimon when I was eight and the ability to digivolve myself when I was ten, I never really had a real adventure," He said to Agumon, who was perched on his bed looking at him.  
  
"Well, atleast we will get to experience real action this time. Last time, you had to erase everyones memory because you almost disruppted time," Agumon said, peering at his owner.  
  
"Sorry, but its what I had to do. When I accepted the ability to digivolve, I also accepted the knowledge of the digital universe. and what is to come in the digital universe. Just because I know everything about digimon and how they were created and know every single digimon, type, attacks and weaknesses, and the past, present, and future history of the digital universe doesn't mean I can't do my part," Robert said as he gripped his wrist, "Its hard just sitting around now being able to do anything for a long time."  
  
"Its better this time. Your leading your own group and going on the adventure you've waited eight years for," Guilmon said while playing with Dmon.   
  
Hivamon perched himself on Robert's shoulder as Robert opened up his laptop computer that was sitting on his footstool, already opened to a digi-port.  
  
"Well, atleast I could open the portal. Are ya'll ready, the others are almost there. We have to get to the Main Port there before the others do," Robert said as he lowered his digivice and looked around at his digimon. His clock radio was now reading, "4:00 a.m."  
  
"I think we're ready Rob," Agumon said.  
  
"Lets go. Digi-port...OPEN!" Robert and his digimon were engulfed in a bright white light as they were sucked into the portal. Once inside, a bright yellow light followed by hundreds of long, different color wires making a long trail for the digimon and digi-destined to follow. Just ahead, a bright, white light could be seen. The sound of wooshing and howling could be heard along with the sound that comes with siging onto the internet. After a few seconds, they hit the other side of the portal and emerged out of a small television, and into a large room. After the light from the portal was gone, and the digimon had picked themselves up; they began to look around as Robert closed the port on the television. The large room was dingy and a drab gray with several televisions on the walls around the room. Most of the T.V.s had a black and white static on them. On the drab gray floor, was a white outline of a D-Mega, along with a small creature inside of the screen on the outline. Robert went to the door as it automatically opened for him. His digimon followed suit as he walked, confidently down a long, dark gray hall. Florescent lights flickered on every few feet they walked, illuminating a path, or the intended path they were traveling. Several other halls branched off from this main hall. From ahead, a bright light was coming from a turn just about twenty feet ahead. After about a minute, they rounded the turn and into what seemed to be the largest room of the whole complex. Several computer monitors where scattered throughout the room, along with several blue benches and green potted plants. The room was lit from overhead with white florescent lights, which lit up the baige colored walls and flooring. In front of the group, as they neared the middle of the room, was two very large door, revealing the dusk ouside. Above the doors, on the inside, was a very large sign, which had "MAIN PORT" in big, red letters. Just as the group stopped, another groups was just about to enter the door.  
  
The large doors opened automactically as a beautiful, blonde hair girls walked through the door with some rather scruffy digimon. The girl herself had amazing blue/gray eyes, with a killer body. She was clothed in a yellow t-shirt that had a heart with the word "ROXY" in bright, blue and pink glittery letters. She also had on a pair of dark blue jeans that had no pockets on the back. On her black belt, was her D-Mega. She also had a black purse swung over her shoulder which must of held her Card Access digivice and DT2. Around her neck, in a golden tag, were the crests of Miracles, Darkness, and Spirit. This was Kristie Whiteside, Robert's girlfriend. Beside her, on her right was a black cat, with purple strips and purple hair on its ears. It had bright, purple eyes and had a cute pink nose. It walked on two legs and had a pair of glove clad paws with claws. The gloves itself were all purple, with black strips on them. This cat digimon was BlackGatomon, which coincidentally had the crest of Darkness. The large, four legged dragon like digimon on her left was all purple with black strips down its back along with silver spikes protruding from its back. It walked on all fours and had large purple wings also protruding from its back with two large, sharp, silver spikes at the ends of its wings. It had evil looking red eyes; this was Dalgemon, and its corresponding crest was the crest of Spirit. The other digimon she was was sitting on her shoulder. It basically looked also like a small, brown and white cat with white and brown fuzzy wings coming out of its back. Its head was circular with a tiny, pink triangle for a nose, and its eyes where a bright blue. The last thing on it was a cute little stump for a tail. This digimon was known as Gaildramon, which had the crest of Miracles.  
The group walked forward to Robert's group and stopped about three feet from him. Kristie stepped forward and Robert wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.  
  
"Its great to see you at such late an hour. Your beautiful no matter what time of the day," Robert said as Kristie let go of him and gave him a big, beautiful smile.  
  
"When do the others get here?" Kristie said as her digimon sat down on one of the blue benches, just beside Robert's digimon that were also sitting down.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry its such short notice, but its our time to start," Robert said as he looked at his watch, which read "4:10 a.m."  
  
"Its ok. I'm ready for some action, finally. We've been sitting here doing nothing for almost five years," She said as she turned around and stood beside him, looking at the door and wrapping one arm around him.  
  
"Yeah, but soon, we will be ready. We still have a lot to do," Robert said as he eyed the door nerviously.  
  
"I hate you being able to know everything about this place and no one else. Hey, here comes Jeff," She said as a very tall, shaved head, muscular guy walked through the door. He had blue eyes and his head had emensly short blonde hairs on his shaved head. He was dressed in a white muscule shirt and blue jean shorts with bulges in his pockets, which must of held his digivices. He looked bery confident as he walked, as if he just took charge of an army. Around his neck, in golden tags, were the crests of Power, Friendship, and Fate. This confident person was Jeff Walton. Beside him on his left, was a small, bunny/dog like digimon. It had very large ears with three hairs sticking out at the end. The strips on its ears and the three hairs had a color of a pale green. It had large, black eyes and had a large horn on its head. This was Terriermon, which was aided by the crest of Fate. On Jeff's right, was a yellow, almost lizard/dog like digimon with a white fur like coat that had blue strips on it. It had a large, golden horn from its head with a weird ensignia on its stomach. Its yellow, stubby tail had very small spikes on it. This was Gabumon, and his helpful crest was the crest of Friendship. The last digimon was directly in front of him. It was a worm like digimon that was all green, but had a black ring around its worm tail. It also had a pinkish redish hue to its spikey feet and along with the symbol on its head. This green, wormy digimon was Wormon, and had was aided by the crest of Power.  
  
"Sup man?" Jeff said as his digimon walked over to the other digimon on the bench. Jeff stopped about five feet away and leaned on a large column that was holding up the ceiling.  
  
"Just waiting for ya'll. We need to head out at six," Robert said.  
  
"No problemo," Jeff said, "They should be here in a few anyways. I see your girl is here already."  
  
"Yep," Kristie smiled as her BlackGatomon climbed onto her shoulder, and then onto Robert's head.  
  
"I'm hungry," BlackGatomon said, "When can we eat?"  
  
"There should be some vending machines over there. Just go and get something. You don't need money for those," Robert said.  
  
BlackGatomon jumped off his head and started to run over to some snack machines by two large columns. The rest of the digimon soon followed as their appatites overcame their sense of adventure. Robert's attention was averted from the digimon snacking, because a tall, blonde hair girl just walked through the double doors. She had beautiful aqua marine eyes and she the rest of her was as beautiful as her eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt, with a large white letters across her chest which read "100% HOT." She had on black jeans with baige tiger strips across the top near her pockets which held her digivices. This person was Robert's ex girlfriend, Rachel Berenson. She had a dark pink and light pink bookbag on her back, which must of held the rest of her devices or atire. Her tags, however, were actually dangling from her bookbag as a short of a key chain. The crests inside of tags were the crests of Love and Responsibility. Walking confidently beside her on her right was a large fox like digimon that was as tall as Rachel herself, who walked on two legs, was mostly yellow except for a strip of white fur that went from her chin to the end of her tail. On her three clawed paws, were purple gloves that stopped at where the inside of her elbow bent it. On the gloves were large, black and white Yin-Yang symbols, which were also in baige white fur on her knees. Her legs, themselves, were bent like the bottom of an S. But the main thing that stood out were very large, aqua marine eyes, that resmebled her owners, those eyes themselves were rare on the type of digimon she was. This digimon was Renamon, which coincidentally had no crest at all, but cards to digivolve her. Another one of Rachel's digimon was on her left, this digimon resembled a hawk, with brownish red feather with a tan strip of feathers going up and down its stomach. It had a white face with a bright yellow beack, along with a head band with a father at the back. This digimon was Hawkmon, and was aided by the crest of Responsibility. Flying overhead, behind Rachel, was a large pink feathered bird digimon. It had a large, purple, curled feather at the back of its head and large claws at the end of its wings. This digimon was accompanied by a large pair of green eyes, which looked almost overly confident. This digimon was known as Biyomon, who was aided by the crest of Love. Each of her digimon joined their other digimon friends by the vending machines while Rachel stopped before Robert, almost a foot away.   
  
"Nice to see you again Rob, looking good still? My, my, you've lost weight too. Nice," Rachel said as she circled Robert.  
  
"Always a pleasure, you know that Rachel. We've known each other to longest out of this group. You and me were the first to get their digimon here," He said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, its been a while since I last saw you. About two months I believe," Rachel said with a grin as Kristie eyed her.  
  
Rachel sat on a bench next to Robert, who was still standing. After the digimon had their fill, they joined Rachel at the benches. Some started to play with each other, some went back to sleep, like Guilmon.   
Robert looked at his watch again as it read "4:25 a.m." Just as he looked up, another person walked through the door. It was the newest addition to their little group of digi-destined. Her hair had the colors of blue, green, violet, and indigo, making it look almost like an arura. Actually her name was Arora Walker. Her eyes was of a pale hazel and she was very beautiful. She was sporting a plain white shirt, with light blue jeans. She had a blue and green book bag slung over her right shoulder which had to of contained her digivices and other assorted things. Her tags were dangling from her neck, with their crests blazing outward. She had the crests of Destruction, Chaos, Obliteration and Omega. She also had another crest of importance. She had the crest of Soverigns also around her neck. Directly in front of her, a red orange Agumon walked confidently beside her Biyomon. Her Agumon was added with the crest of Chaos and her Biyomon was aided with the crest of Obliteration. On her right, was a small, white tiger like digimon that had large claws on its paws. It had small purpleish blue strips down its back that led all the was to its foot long tail that had a rather large, silver blade at the end. The tiger had large purple eyes with a small purple nose. This digimon was called Tigermon, and was aided with the help from the crest of Destruction. On her left, was a green cactus looking digimon that had small needles protruding from its skin and had a large, purple and yellow flower on its head. It had large black eyes and went by the name of Palmon, and had the aid of the Omega crest. These digimon have had special gift, with the crest of Soverigns around Arora's neck, these digimon can transform into the Soverign digimon Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zuqaiomon, and Ebonwumon as alternate mega forms.   
  
"Hey Robert, what's shaking?" Arora said as her digimon joined the others and started to play.  
  
"Nothing much, Arora. How about you?" Robert said as he gave a hug to his friend.  
  
"I'm good. Who's left to get here?" Arora said, while taking a seat next to Rachel.  
  
"Laura," Robert said sarcastically, "She's always late."  
  
"Yeah, always having to make herself look good," Jeff said with enthusiasm.   
  
"Well, atleast the rest of us can make it here on time and look decent," Rachel said as Rachel's Biyomon flew just by her head. After about two more minutes of waiting, finally, Laura came through the door with her digimon. Laura had long, brown hair, and had beautiful brown eyes. She had an oora around her that made her always seem cute. She was not as tall as the other girls there, but she made up for it in strength. Even for her size, she could knock over tall Jeff easily. Laura had on a white, V neck, very low cut shirt on that showed her midrift. She had on light blue, fleece pants and had a black, one shoulder strap bookbag on her shoulder. Bulges were here and there in the pockets of her pants, signifing her digivices. The golden tags around her neck, had the crests Sincerity and Light. At left her side, was a regular white Gatomon, which was aided by the crest of Light. On her right side, was a green Palmon, that was aided by the crest of Sincerity. Behind her, just two more feet taller than her was a very large, muscular digimon that had a lions face and a large red strip across its chest. It had a sheeted short sword behind its back. Its fur was tan and had large black and white eyes. This digimon was Leomon and was aided by digimon cards to digivolve. On Laura's head, was a small, brown digimon with white fur on its bottom. It looked as if it was a very squishy digimon and had two, eight inch lock wings extending from its head. This digimon was Patamon, and was aided to digivolve through digimon cards. This band of digi-destine finally all came together and stood in the great hall of the Main Port. Each human stood in a circle with their digimon behind them. Robert stood their smiling very brightly.  
  
"Today is the day. Eventhough it is early, but today is the day we finally start our own adventure. I told you all this day would come. I told you all it would take time, but the evil we must face its drawing near. Our quest is the largest of all. We must rally as many digimon and humans as we can because a war is drawing near. One that will change the digital universe forever. We have what we need, so lets set out," Robert said as he walked forward, through the barrier of humans, with his digimon behind him as he exited the doors. Following behind him, were his partners and friends. 


	3. Day 1 part 2

Sorry their hasn't any action so far, but their will be so stay tuned.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode One: The New Beginning  
DAY 1 part 2  
------------  
  
Sunday, April 20th  
4:45 A.M. ET  
4:45 A.M. DUT  
  
Robert lead his group out of the large building known as the Main Port. The building itself looks almost like a church cathedrale of earth, but had bright red, blinking lights out three large antennas that jetted out of the roof. The six teenagers and their digimon walked directly north, because the Main Ports door sat directly north. Large green trees, bushes, and grass sat almost as though untouched, along the trail the group was traveling. Ahead, a large, smoking mountain was a very fierce sight against the pleasant forest backdrop. Robert pulled out his D-Mega from his pocket, and activated the mapping program. He used it to judge the distance from the mountain, to their current position.  
  
"We have about two miles until we reach that mountain. Its called 'Hell Mouth Mountain.'"Robert said as he closed the program and attacted his D-Mega to his belt.   
  
"Sounds like a cheery place. I wonder why they would call it that," Kristie said as Dalgemon looked a bit antcey, "Whats wrong Dalgemon?"  
  
"I am picking up a smell. Its not a very good smell," Dalgemon said with a snarl.  
  
"Be on your gaurd everybody. This is only our what, second time here, and we didn't venture far from the Main Port. So everyone watch your backs," Robert said as he spotted a pair of large footprints. The footprints continued forward for a good distance until they reached the foot of the mountain. After about ten minutes, the group made it to a small path that was just at the foot of the mountain.   
  
"Rob, is the only way of getting pass this thing is over it?" Jeff asked as he looked a little worried.  
  
"Yeah. All other routes around are blocked by cliffs, rivers, and deep canyons. It will only take us about three hours to pass over it," Robert enthusiastically said as he began to speed up.  
  
"Three hours? I can't last that long," Laura said as she started to huff and puff.  
  
"I'm sure Robert will let us take a break at the summit?" Rachel questioned as she peered at the back of Robert's head.  
  
"You know what would speed things up a bit? Lets use our digimon. It would get us up there by six o'clock," Robert said as he pulled his digivice off his belt.  
  
"Sure," Kristie said as she gripped her digivice.  
  
Everyone else knodded as their digimon spread out a bit, trying to figure out who they will choose.  
  
"Hivamon, do you think you can give all six of us a lift?" Robert asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem," Hivamon said with excitement.  
  
"Ok. Hivamon..." Robert said as the screen on his digivice began to glow a bright white, "DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
A bright light surrounded Hivamon as he began to grow.  
  
"HIVAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."Hivamon said as its body began to change into that of a Clyesdale horse with a long, golden mane, and its stood atleast ten or eleven feet tall. The horse body itself was mostly brown except for jet black hooves at the bottom of its four legs. Three, long tails began to sprout from its back and grow hair. Two large, five foot long silver cannons formed on each side of it, "HIOOBIMON!"  
  
"Right, all aboard!" Robert said in excitement as he started to toss his digimon up, onto the back of the giant horse. Hioobimon lowered itself low enough so Robert could jump on. Soon, it stood fully tall again, "Who's next."  
  
"I am," Kristie said as the screen on her digivice began to glow, "Dalgemon, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"DALGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Dalgmon said as it began to grow larger, and stopped at about seven foot tall. It was still big, purple and black, and four legged, but it grew and extra pair of wings and had a long, yellow stripped tail that ended in a very large blade. It also looked as if it had painted ears on the side of its head as two large, silver spikes jetted from the back of its head and stopped about three feet back over its head. It looked fearsome before,and now, it turned into a vicious looking dragon, "MATSUKAMON!"  
  
"Ok Gaildramon and BlackGatomon, hop on, "The top digimon jumped onto its back and grabbed ahold of one of its large silver spikes. Kristie also hopped on and grabbed ahold of the spikes on the back of its head, "You know, its amazing, that eventhough it looks scary, its really gentle as a lamb."  
  
"Yeah, until I eat one," Matsukamon chuckled as it moved into place beside Robert's Hioobimon.  
  
"Now me," Jeff said as his digivice began to glow also, "Gabumon, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO...," Gabumon started to glow and grow. It lost the yellow body and began to grow into a five foot tall, white, with blue stripped wolf, "GARURUMON!"  
  
"Good job, boy," Jeff said as he picked up Wormon and wrapped his legs around Garurumon's body. Terriermon flew down and sat on top of Jeff's head. Then, Garurumon walked up and took its place behind Robert.  
  
"Ready Renamon?" Rachel said as her digivice began to glow like the others did, "Renamon, DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...," She began to shrink down and turn into a nine tailed, four legged, huge fox. It was just alittle bit smaller than Garurumon. And even some parts of its tail and its feet hair looked as though it was on fire, "KYOOBIMON!"  
  
"Hawkmon, Biyomon, after you?" Rachel said.  
  
"Thanks Rach," Hawkmon said as it sat down in from of Biyomon on Kyoobimon's back. Rachel sat behind them and grasped firmly and along with the others, took her place in the pack.  
  
"Ready Tigermon?" Arora said.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. TIGERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Tigermon said as it began to glow just as Arora's digivice began to glow. Tigermon grew taller and taller and stopped at about five feet. It was colored the same, but four more bladed tails shot out of its rear and took their place beside the other one. Half of a purple helmet began to grow around its head, but it stopped just before its mouth. Two large spikes grew downward from the helmet and two larger spikes grew from the back of its four legs, "SLASHTIGERMON!"  
  
"Great. Thanks," Arora said as she tossed up her other digimon onto her digimon's back and hopped on and gathered with the others. Laura was last and looked a bit hesitant.  
  
"Oh well. Patamon? Armor digivolutions in order I think?" Laura said as her DT2 to grow and pick a picture of an egg with the symbol of Hope on it, "DIGI-ARMOR ENGER...GIZE!"  
  
"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." Patamon was enguld in bright gold light as it started to take the shape of a large, winged horese. It had a golden helmet with golden wings and a gold mane, "PEGASUSMON...Flying Hope!"  
  
"Good," Laura said as she placed her digimon on Pegasusmon's back and she hopped on, "Geddie up!"  
  
Pegasusmon quickly took to the air as the other air digimon did so. Matsukamon flew beside Laura as Robert and his Hioobimon was way out in front with Kyoobimon just behind him with Jeff and Garurumon in third. Tigermon was trailing just under the two digimon in the sky as they began to edge closer and closer to the summit of Hell Mouth Mountain. The digi-destined were having such a great time, that they could not predict what was to come.  
  
The group had finally made it to the summit at five minutes passed five, and the smell of sulfur and brimstone could be smelled throughout the whole mountain. The way across the huge, lava filled crator in the center of the mountain, was a long strip of lava rock that had made a bridge across the crator. In side the crator, bubbling hot lava and also Meramon, a fire digimon that was about six foot tall, humanoid, and made completely of fire with robin's eye color for its eyes. The Meramon below barely notices the group of large digimon and humans crossing over on the landbridge. They were actually hard at work at carving houses out of the side of the mountain.  
  
"Ah, Meramon, I wonder how long they've been here?" Robert said as he steadily walked across the landbridge. From below, one of the Meramon caught a glimps of the group and ran into one of the houses. After about thirty seconds, a much larger Meramon came running out. It leaped off of the side of the volcano, and headed straight towards the group. It landed right in front of Hioobimon; compared to the height of Hioobimon, it was tiny, but it became surrounded in a bright light. Its flaming red body turned into a large, human body, with black pants and chains around its torso. Its head turned into a metal skull and was shrouded in blue flames, the digimon before them changed into a SkullMeramon.  
  
"Oh goodie," kristie said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm. SkullMeramon, do you think we can cross your bridge?" Robert said kindly.  
  
"You think I'd let you pass here? If you want to cross, your going to have to pay a toll!" SkullMeramon exclaimed hasitly.  
  
"Whats the toll?" Robert asked in surprise.  
  
"Not much. Only twenty thousand digi-dollars" SkullMeramon said.  
  
"Umm.. we don't have any digi-dollars," Kristie said as her Matsukamon began to get aggitated.  
  
"Well then, I guess you can't pass," SkullMeramon said as he smirked.  
  
"Let us pass or else?" Robert said as he became frustrated.  
  
"I guess I pick, else," SkullMeramon said as he jumped into the air as his fists began to glow with blue fire.  
  
"Fine. Hioobimon, fire," Robert said as Hioobimon's side cannons began to take in energy.  
  
"Lightning Channel!" Hioobimon said as two large, yellow and white beams expelled from his two cannons. Electricity swirled around the beams as it hit the SkullMeramon, knocking him down into the volcano and into one of the houses.  
  
"That should keep him down there for a while. Atleast until we cross," Robert said as he nudged Hioobimon alittle and he began to gallop again.  
  
"Was that neccesary Robert?" Rachel asked as she follow the rest of the group acrossed the bridge.  
  
"Not really, but I thought he would never move," Robert laughed as they started their decent down the mountain, towards a large building, just coming onto the horizon, in the distance, "That ahead is the Fire Port 1, our next stop. There are three in each area, and since there are ten areas, thats alot of Ports."  
  
"What do we do in these Port? Luara asked.  
  
"Digimon have taken over the Ports, so we to take them back," Robert said.  
  
"Wow, I wish you didn't know all there is about this stuff. It makes me feel stupid," Jeff said as he patted Garurumon on the head.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it," Robert said as they pressed forward. Atleast two hours passed, and they still were a couple of miles away from the Port. Small conversations popped up here and there, but nothing really big. Robert notices the same footprints on the ground that they had incountered before the mountain, but he did not alert the others. He knew what was to come, what was to come very soon indeed. 


	4. Day 1 part 3

Episode One: The New Beginning  
DAY 1 part 3  
------------  
  
Sunday, April 20th  
5:25 A.M. ET  
5:25 A.M. DUT  
  
The group finally had made it to Fire Port 1, but there was something very eerie about the surroundings. For one, there were atleast twelve Meramon standing at a gate about twenty foot in front of the main doors, and at another gate, about ten foot in front of the main door, were a group of six BlueMeramon. Number two, there were three very large SkullMeramon standing gaurd at the main doors. And finally, there were almost no light coming front inside except for a bright, creepy, red light coming from a window on the very top floor. Each person and digimon in the group looked extremely worried from what they were about to battle. Robert, on the other hand, knew that is was going to be a breeze.  
  
"Ok, everybody, use only wind, ice, or water type attack, and aim them at the head or the chest. If you hit any other part, they will not go down. Am I clear?" Robert questioned.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir!" Jeff said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah," said Rachel as she off Kyoobimon.  
  
"Right then, BlueAgumon?" Robert said as his digivice began to glow.  
  
"Ok, BLUEAGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlueAgumon grew into a much bigger lizard, taking a resemblance of that of a Tyrannasaurus. It grew a black bone helmet around its head with two larger spikes growing out from each side and then the ends shot straight upward and stopped. The rest of the once light blue body began to grow into a more electric blue tent with jet black strips down its back and tail. All and all, it stood almost ten foot tail and looked very fearsome, "BLUEGREYMON!"  
  
"Hawkmon, you digivolve too," Rachel said as her digivice glew as the same as Robert's.  
  
"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Hawkmon said as it began to grow, very fast and very big. It grew until it had a fifteen foot wingspan and looked more like a red tail hawk, but with a wing head and two large gray spikes coming out of its head and shooting forward, "ARQUILAMON!"  
  
"Gatomon and Patamon, you two digivolve too," said Laura as her crest of Light glew for Gatomon's digivolution.  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gatomon said as she crew larger and more humanoid. She grew a white dress over her body and took on a two pairs of white wings. Even her arm had two white gloves over them with wings shooting out of her left one. A large, gray helmet with a cross formed around her face, with long blonde hair coming out of the back with a pink ribbon attached to it, "ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Patamon said as he also took on an male angels appearance, but he had large muscles, a blue ribbon in his blonde hair, as a large golden staff in his hands, "ANGEMON!"  
  
"Biyomon, you should digivolve too!" Arora exclaimed as her digivice began to glow.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Biyomon grew very large and took the form of a large pheonix, with a wingspan of atleast sixteen feet with large, fearsome teeth coming from its beak, "BIRDRAMON!"  
  
The teens jumped off of their digimon and quickly ran towards the Meramon, with their digivolve digimon behind them. Robert had BlueGreymon, Rachel had her Arquilamon, Laura had her angel digimon, Jeff had his Terriermon, Arora had her Birdramon, and Kristie had her Gaildramon behind her, all ready to fight.  
  
"Blue Nova Blast!" A large, icy fire ball expelled from BlueGreymon's mouth, hitting a Meramon, destroying it on impact. BlueGreymon sucked in, taking in its data to make it stronger.  
  
"Arquila Wind!" Arquilamon said as it flapped its wings as hard as it could, slowly extinguishing a Meramon's fire. It scream in horror as it began to die a horrible, slow death. Finally, its data expelled from its body and Arquilamon sucked it up.  
  
"Terrier Tornado" Terriermon said as it began to spin into a large, green tornade, that hit a Meramon and slamming it into the gate. It started to fire rapid Bunny Blast's at it and did another Terrier Tornado, which destroyed it completely. Terriermon began to suck up its data as it turned its attention to another Meramon to its right. It fire more rapid Bunny Blast's at its head, which knocked it out. Terriermon jumped into the air, did a backflip, and did a Terrier Tornado straight down into the Meramon's body, destroying it. Terriermon sucked up its data and flew back to Jeff.   
  
"Birdra Gust!" said Birdramon as it began to flap hard, sending a large gust of wind into three Meramon. It began to extinguished their flames as they screamed loudly. It was such a loud, murderous scream, until it died down a few seconds later as their data split appear and Birdramon sucked it up.  
  
"Gail of Destruction!" Gaildramon said as it flapped its tiny, but powerful wings, sending three large, energy tornados at a Meramon in front of it. The tornados hit, expelling its data on impact. Gaildramon sucked it up and returned to Kristie's shoulder.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon said as it punched a Meramon directly in its hit. A split-second later, its data expelled and Angemon began to suck it in.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon siad as it fired a large, golden light arrow straight through a Meramon's head. Its scream loudly as its data split apart and Angewomon took it in.   
  
The gate opened up, as the next wave of BlueMeramon got geared up for their battle. Robert turned around and knodded his head at Hioobimon. Hioobimon knodded back as its golden mane shook too.  
  
"Lightning Channel!" Twp large, electrically charge beams expelled from its cannon's on its sides, heading directly for the six BlueMeramon in front of the stopped teens. The beams hit, eradicating the six BlueMeramon on impact. Even the data that was suppose to be left from the BlueMeramon was destroyed.  
  
"Wow, effective treatment for these pests," Arora said as she ran through the next gate beside Robert.  
  
"Yep, should of did that before huh?" Robert said in stupidity.  
  
"Maybe," Kristie said as she past the two.   
  
The SkullMeramon had already began to get ready as the grow neared closer and closer to the main doors every second.  
  
"BlueGreymon, digivolve!" Robert said as the crest of Courage grew a bright blue from under his shirt.  
  
"BlUEGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlueGreymon said as it grew large, almost twice the size as it was, but its bone helmet had turned into a more machanical helmet along with its left arm and parts of it's tail and legs. It grew big jet black wings from its back as it finished digivolving, "BLUEMETALGREYMON!"   
  
"Blue Giga Blaster!" BlueMetalGreymon said as it opened its machanical chest and fired two large, organic, jet black missiles towards the group of SkullMeramon. The two missile hit the center one and the explosion spread outward, engulfing all three of the SkullMeramon. Ten seconds later, after the dusk settled from the explosion, the SkullMeramon were destroyed, along with their data.  
  
"Good, now I don't know whats inside, but all digimon, wait outhere and guard the entrance. All humans, follow me!" Robert said as the doors before him opened automatically and he entered the building. The others followed suit quickly behind him.   
  
Once inside, it was totally dark, no lights automatically came on as they slowly walked into the main room and down the cooridoors. It was almost pitch black, but for a low dim red tent coming from around the corner up ahead. As they turned the corner, they saw that the light was coming from the staircase there. One by one, the group slowly walked up the stairs with Robert in the lead, followed ny Kristie, Rachel, Jeff, Laura, and Arora. They got to a turn to go up, and Robert took it. They went up flight after flight, until finally coming to the last flight and stopping at the top. The light was substantially brighter for a long cooridoor was before them, with the light the brightest at the end. Robert confidently walked down the hall while the others reluctantly follow. After a good two minutes, and some small talk, they had finally made it to a very large, empty, bright red room. All the over head lights had been replaced by blood red ones, which gave an unsettling feeling to the hero's as they finally came to the center of the room, before a large throne. The throne was empty, but there seemed to be a presence coming from it.  
  
"I never thought ya'll would get here before it got too bright out. You all seem to be alot weaker than I thought, but no matter," said a strange, deep, sinister voice that seemed to be coming from the throne itself, but nothing could be seen sitting there. Just then, a bright outline of a figure came into view, after a few seconds, before them stood a extremely large, dis-embodied figure of a digimon that seemed to have different parts of other digimon attached to it. It had anything from a red Kuwagumon arm to a pair of WereGarurumon legs. This digimon had two large, eerie blue eyes that seemed to go right through anything. This digimon before the group was...  
  
"Kimeramon, I knew it had to been you. You left so many footprints that you should of covered up," Robert said with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, you must be Robert. I've heard alot about you from a SkullMeramon that you know. I am guessing the legends may be true, but I want to find this out for myself," Kimeramon said in a snide voice.  
  
"FIne, I guess well just have to find out, people? Lets do it," Robert said as his D-Mega on his belt loop began to glow, DIGIVOLVE! ROBERT DIGIVOLVE TO..." Robert said as he grew large, and more muscular. He grew to atleast eight foot tall and had large metal light dreds coming from a newly formed helmet that wraped around his whole head. The helmet looked almost like a metal robotic skull as a large, white, metal chest plate, shoulder plates, thigh and shin plates began to form on his body. This metal armor connected to jet black armor that was on the back of his body. Two large, retractable metal claws grew from his knuckles as a large, katanna sword formed on his left side, on a white belt with a black belt buckle that had a circular indent in the middle of it, "SMOKEMON! Now perpare for a fight!" 


	5. Day 1 part 4

Episode One: The New Beginning  
DAY 1 part 4  
------------  
  
Sunday, April 20th  
5:55 A.M. ET  
5:55 A.M. DUT  
  
The white haired Smokemon stood almost directly in front of Kimeramon's rough exterior. Kimeramon opened its mutated jaws and started to hiss as Smokemon began to circle him. Kimeramon started to do the same, but as it got half way around the circle, it launched one of its massive claws. Smokemon shot out its hands and grabed the claw and threw it straight up in the air.  
  
"Nice try, Static Blast!" Smokemon swirled its hands around to form a small yellow and white ball of electricity right in front of its chest. Next, he pushed the ball forwards, sending it shooting directly into Kimeramon's open chest. Kimeramon toppled back alittle, but stopped itself from falling.  
  
"Oh, I am so scared you pathetic wanna-be digimon," Kimeramon said as it stood, poised to strike again.  
  
"You shouldn't of said that," Laura said as she took a step back.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're in for it," Rachel said as her and the rest of the group fell back a step. Smokemon began to pull back its hands to its right side as his claws extended from its hands which began to glow a bright white.   
  
"Smoke Claw!" Smokemon said as he shot his claws forward and the white energy in his claws shot right through Kimeramon's head. The light in its head dispersed, but six holes stood where the light shot through. Bright red blood began to seep out of his head as the Kimeramon dropped to the ground. Ten seconds later, Kimeramon's body began to decineragrate. A bright blue band of digital coding formed from the decineragrating body. Smokemon pulled his D-Tector from its white belt and swung it around, hitting the digital code, absorbing it. A few seconds after the whole code was inside the D-Tector, Smokemon began to de-digivolve back to Robert.  
  
"One Fractal code down, a hundred or so to go," Robert said as he confidentally walked back to the door. The others began to follow him, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Are there really a hundred or so Fractal codes to download?" Rachel said as she caught up beside Robert as they made it to the staircase leading downward.   
  
"There could be. I'm not really sure how digimon the Enforcer sent," Robert said as they decended the stairs.  
  
"The Enforcer?" Kristie said from behind Robert.  
  
"Yeah, in the Archives that were downloaded into my brain, it is said that the "Enforcer" a very powerful evil digimon, is said to of sent his most strongest generals to the fourth world in the digital universe. The "Enforcer" is said to be the most powerful digimon yet to have been created, but even he surrenders to a higher power," said Robert as the group decended all the stairs and started to walk down the long hall leading out.  
  
"What's the higher power?" Rachel said as she whiped away a tiny bit of sweat from her forehead.  
  
"The higher power is said to be one of the first digimon to have been created in the digital universe. He is the enemy to the Gaurdians of the Digital Universe. The Gaurdians are AncientSmokemon, AncientLovemon, AncientPowermon, AncientLauralmon, AncientAroramon, and AncientSyphormon. Coquencidentally, we can digivolve into the forms of the ancient gaurdians, well, the more recent forms of those digimon. Thats why we were sent here to do, defeat the higher power called the "Knight." I don't even know who the "Knight" is. His name was erased from the Archieves," Robert said as they entered the main hall.  
  
"So how do we find this "Knight," Jeff said at the back of the group.  
  
"It is said that, "Orbs of Light, Love, Power, and Darkness will unlock the gate that leads to the evil within." So I am guessing that we need to find those orbs after we defeat the Enforcer of something; the Archieves are very misleading at some points," Robert said as the main entrance opened, as the group exited. Their digimon rushed over to them to greet their owners.  
  
"Where to now?" Arora said as she mounted her Birdramon, and the rest of the group mounted their digimon.  
  
"Off to Fire Port 2. We got two more ports in this area. Fire Port 3 and Fire Port Main. There are four ports in each area. A main port and three other smaller ports. They are positioned to make a triangle around the main port. We have to take over the other small ports to enter the main one," Robert said as Hioobimon kicked its step up as they headed north.  
  
"How long until we get there?" Rachel said as her digimon got closer to Robert.  
  
"Its a five day trip from here," said Robert as he shifted his weight on top of his digimon, "Even if we got our digimon to go as fast as they could, it will still take us four days, so I thought, since this is our second time in this world, how about we just do some sight seeing until we get there."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, just yell when we need to camp," Rachel said.  
  
"Roger that," Robert said as he gripped his D-Mega at his waist.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, i'm sure its a bad frist part of this story, or good.. i don't know, some of my friends say i am too hard on myself about my stories, but i hope ya'll like these first few chapters. Since this is acutally going to become a long long series, i hope i can keep dishing out these chapters quickly. I may need encouragement, but if ya'll want pictures, or would like to draw some for me, just email me at Smoke2005@aol.com Enjoy... 


	6. Day 3

Episode One: The New Beginning  
DAY 3   
------------  
  
Wednesday, April 23th  
11:49 P.M. ET  
11:49 P.M. DUT  
  
Robert sat upon a gray, brown rock on top of a mountain just above the small camp of his group of digi-destined and their digimon. Several small flying digimon call, Swalcrowmon, fly above in the deep navy sky. Eventhough the sun had gone down, their mating season had sparked up. Robert's small glowing DT2 sat open and he was typing something on the pad of it. The words, "DAY 3" were highlighted above with some writing under it; this was his journal of his adventure that he had been keeping since he became a digi-destined.   
  
DAY 3, 11:49 P.M. ET/DUT, We've been here for almost three days and we've only had one semi-major battle. We are only two more days from Fire Port 2, and everyone's anxiety is getting to them. I've been waiting since I was almost 7 or 8 for this chance, I just don't want mess all this up. Eventhough I know everything about this universe, and its past, present, and even some parts of the future, I can still mess it up. You can always change outcomes to future events no matter what. I know what digimon there is going to be at the next few ports, but there can be different outcomes to each. We are all still testing our powers, but we also still have alot to learn. This adventure should prepare us for the war to come.------Robert Adams  
  
He de-activated the porgram and turned off his DT2, just as Kristie came around the corner of the trail that led up to the summit where Robert sat.   
  
"Its late, what are you doing up here baby?" Kristie said as she sat next to Robert, who put his right arm around her.   
  
"Just writing alittle something in my journal. The others asleep?" Robert said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, but Rachel is snoring and it kinda woke me up. How long until we get to the next port?" Kristie said.  
  
"Atleast two days. We may run into alittle trouble because there is a mountain up ahead. Its home to a big fire digimon called, Pyrocusmon, a mega level digimon. We've only faced up to ultimate level so far, but this may cause alittle trouble," Robert said as he ran his fingers along her arm.  
  
"Why would it? I've seen how powerful you are in your digi-form. I know the rest of us are pretty powerful, but you can take down an ultimate in one shot, and your digi-form is only at champion level," Kristie said as she scooted closer to her boyfriend.  
  
"Its not how powerful you are, its how you use your abilities. My digi-forms element is light, and I know that evil digimon are weak against lights, especially if you hit them in the head. So I just used my abilities against him, it doesn't mean I am powerful," Robert said.  
  
"I thought AncientSmokemon was the strongest and since your his decendant, I thought it would of crossed over?" kristie said.  
  
"I haven't gotten to my full potential yet. I haven't even been able to digivolve yet for some reason. I did when I was younger, but since I hit puberty when I was twelve, its been like that ever since; and I'm sixteen now," Robert said.  
  
"Oh. Well, your still powerful in my book," Kristie said as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks sweety. Well, we better go to bed. We got a long day ahead of us," Robert said as he stood up and then helped Kristie up. They slowly walked down the winding trail above their camp. Once they made it to the dieing fire light; Kristie got into her sleeping bag, that was beside Robert, and quickly fell asleep. Robert got into his sleeping bag, but put his arm under her head and then looked upward at the stars above, wondering how long it will be until he reached his full potential. 


	7. Day 4

Sorry, i actually put part of this chapter on the site, but didn't put the rest, please remember to come back to this if you missed it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode One: The New Beginning  
  
DAY 4   
  
------------  
  
Thursday, April 24th  
  
6:21 A.M. ET  
  
6:21 A.M. DUT  
  
The sun was bright as it came up over the horizon, just on the other side of the peak of the mountain. The summit provided some shade from the blazing sun, but the heat of the day was quickly catching up with the rise of the sun. Robert was the first to awake, and slowly, one by one, the others and their digimon woke up. Robert noticed something alittle strange after whiping the sleep from his eyes. Upon the summit stood a tall, digimon that was humanoid, had its hands on top of its feet and six black legs protruding its back. Each leg was tipped with a red claw, but the legs themselves were actually wrapped backwards, like the digimon was sleeping. Robert motioned to the others to be quiet as they russlled around in their sleeping bags. Jeff nodded his head upward and began to speak.  
  
"Who's that?" He said.  
  
"That is Spidarmon. Champion level. You can tell that that one is a male by the red nail claws and red nails on its hands and feet. There also should be a long yellow strip on its back with a design that differs from Spidarmon to Spidarmon. They are actually really pleasant digimon and are very helpful, but not really indiginus to this area. He must be here to help us and guide us through the mountain up ahead. Its a two day travel to the next port now, and I think we can trust him. This one looks familiar. I think I met him along time ago," Robert said as he got up silently and silently stepped his way up the path. He slowly followed the trail and stopped at the end of the trail, were it levels off at the peak. It could not of been no more than fifty feet above the camp. Eventhough Spidarmon looked asleep, with the four eyes on the front of his head were closed, but the four on the back of his head were open and stairing right at Robert.  
  
"Ah, a familiar face. Nice to meet you again Robert. Its been, what, maybe nine or ten years," Spidarmon said in a deep, raspy voice.  
  
"I knew you looked familiar," Robert said.  
  
"What? You don't remember your first ever digimon guide? Should of known, you were always impatient and quick to forget somethings," Spidarmon said as it stretched its back six legs to their full extent. They stopped at atleast three feet long. The digimon itself stood atleast seven foot tall. His black, spikey hair cut was oddly placed on top of its head because his locks of hair were actually pretty long.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about those times. I've always been so egar to start my own adventure. I was actually the first ever digi-destined, so I kinda had a reason to be since I wasn't allowed to start mine until late," Robert said as he stepped closer as stopped about three foot away to the back of the digimon. He slowly turned around and opened his main eyes at Robert and gave an odd smile.  
  
"It has been a long time though. You have grown so much, it was like only yesterday that you had just came into the digital world and fell right into my arms," Spidarmon said as he stretched his right arm out in friendship. Robert shook his hand and smiled, "Beware my friend, your adventure will be the hardest thing you'll ever face. The weight of the digital universe and all the dimensions that are connected to it will be placed on your shoulders soon. But hey, I'm here to take you through Pyrocusmon's mountain up ahead. Although I could lead you the easy way, I cannot because Pyrocusmon has gotten alittle out of hand, and strayed into the hands of the Enforcer. He needs to be defeated, so I will take you to him and to the port. These tasks will prepare you for the future. So prepare your friends for our departure, for its a half a day's hike from here and another half through the mountain itself. So get a move on."  
  
Robert nodded to his friend and began to run down the trail to the camp. Once there, he friends had already started to pack up.  
  
"We need to get a move on. Spidarmon will aid us in getting to the next port, so lets get ready as soon as possible. LETS GO!" Robert yelled as he quickly began to pack up his stuff with the others. As fast as they got started, the packing was over and they were already upon their digimon. With their stuff and other digimon in tow, they were off, with Spidarmon leading them; way out in front since he was basically web-slinging through the trees that were below the mountain. After several minutes, they were atleast a mile away from the small mountain they were on. After another mile, an open patch of grassland emerged from beyond the forest and they were steadily opon their way, with Spidarmon riding on Hioobimon with Robert. Small shrubs were here and there, with a tree jetting out of what was now becoming long grass.  
  
"Wow, your digimon has impressive speed. I've never seen this type before, even when you first became a digi-destined. You only had this abnormally sized Agumon that could split apart into those two Agumon's back there," Spidarmon said to Robert as he looked at the two lizard digimon behind him.  
  
"Well, they can still do that, its just that its been a while. BlueAgumon was actually Separated from me for two years before he returned," Robert said, "An evil digimon known as Piedmon had took him from me on world one and I went there to save him, fortunatly, the first real set of digi-destined had defeated Piedmon and BlueAgumon returned to me."  
  
"Well, thats good. Ok, well, as you can see up ahead, there is going to be a fork, take the left trail, it will be the quickest to get to the mountain. From there, it should only be atleast thirty miles," Spidarmon said as he looked around, noticing a small brook beside the huge horse digimon.  
  
"Hioobimon could make it there in an hour, all these digimon can. But we'll take it nice and easy because this is a good time to sight see," said Robert as he layed flat on his back and looked at the sun lit sky.  
  
Four hours passed and they were seventy-five percent of the way to the mountain, by the time they stopped to let their digimon and themselves take a small break. Robert had stopped at a small village of small, In-Training digimon called Motimon. These digimon were small and pink and stood atleast a foot high. They had large black eye balls and had large rounded heads with small stubby arms. The Motimon were glad to aid the digi-destined by supply drinks and food for them and their digimon. After about an hour of rest, the digi-destined boarded their digimon and were off on their way again. They went alittle faster than before, but after an hour, they had made it to the foot of the mountain. The digi-destined de-digivolved their digimon and made their way to a cave opening that was straight in front of them.  
  
"Well, this is as far as I can lead you. Follow the path all the way through. Once you make it to the other side, just keep going straight and you should make it to the next port by tomorrow," Spidarmon said as he shook Robert's hand goodbye.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, old friend," Robert said  
  
"Same to you. Bye!" exclaimed Spidarmon as he began to web-sling his way up the mountain.  
  
"That was pretty cool of him," Rachel said as they began to enter the mountain.  
  
"Yeah it was. So all we do is follow the path," Arora said from the back of the pack.  
  
"Yep, now be kinda quiet, there will be some digimon in here that we do not need to disturb," Robert said as his band of humans and digimon became silent as they passed by rock after rock. Robert and the others used flash lights to guide them, but there was an odd glow of orange light coming from a long way ahead. They did not say a word until them made it to almost the exact center of the mountain. Slowly, one by one, them made it around a path in the center of the mountain because the middle was open because it looked like some type of asteroid had smashed through and made a holo cavern. Red orange lava was coming from below, which lighted the walk way. But just as they were about to exit the opening, a sinister voice sounded from behind, at the back of the group. In the middle of the open, upon a flying ball of flame, stood a very evil looking digimon. The digimon itself was humanoid, with huge spikes coming out of its arms and legs and back. It looked almost like a lava rock, just before it began to cool off. It had two very large yellow eyes that seem to pirch everything it looked at. Its face was almost like a serphants face, but had two large spikes that came out the back of its head, but wrapped around to the front, just below its chin. Two large white teeth protruded its mouth and drooped downard. It also had a long, spike lined tail with four large spikes at the end of its tail, jutting off diagonally to make an X. This digimon was known as Pyrocusmon, and was usually very tame, but this time, an evil ora eminated from its body.  
  
"Ah, I have the pleasure of some company. Would you like to be my dinner, I mean would you like to stay for dinner?" questioned Pyrocusmon, "I am the powerful Pyrocusmon, the supreme owner of this mountain."  
  
"Well, we are just passing through and do not want any trouble," Kristie said in a quiver.  
  
"Please stay, its been so long since I had a nice meal, I mean some nice company," chuckled Pyrocusmon, even Robert began to laugh for some reason, "Oh you think I'm funny, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, you are. Extremely amusing," laughed Robert.  
  
"How dare you mock me? You should be bowing down before my power and offering yourselves up for sacrifices to the almight Enforcer," Pyrocusmon said in anger.  
  
"Well, we're not, and we really must be going," Jeff said with a small bit of confidence.  
  
"I do not think you are leaving," Pyrocusmon said as two large black barriers covered the entrance and exit to the cavern. Even the large opening above had closed over with a black barrier.  
  
"Well, I guess we have no choice. Guys? Why don't we show this guy who's the real boss? Shall we?" Rachel said.  
  
"I think I shall. Guys, digivolve!" Robert said as his digivice began to glow wildly.  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Agumon said as the orange version of BlueGreymon emerged from the light surrounding him, "GREYMON!  
  
"BLUEAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlueAgumon said, "BLUEGREYMON!"  
  
"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Veemon said as he began to grow to about seven foot tall. Two large white wings protruded from his back along with a blade spike from his snout. A large X crossed over his stomach while his tail began to grow longer, "EXVEEMON!"  
  
"DMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." DMON said as he began to grow legs and arms and a torso. The body had the same type of color as Dmon had, "EXDMON!"  
  
"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Guilmon said as he grew to the same size of Greymon. He also grew long white hair from the back of his head; next, two large bones jetted out of his arms and grew sking over them, "GROWLMON!"  
  
"ROBERT DIGIVOLVE TO..." Robert said, "SMOKEMON!  
  
"Hioobimon, Greymon, BlueGreymon, ExVeemon, ExDmon, and Growlmon, main attacks now!" Smokemon said as he began to form his Static Blast attack.  
  
  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he fired a large orange and red fireball out of his mouth.  
  
"Blue Nova Blast!" BlueGreymon said as he did the same attack, but just blue.  
  
"Lightning Channel!" Hioobimon said as he fired his two large lightning beams.  
  
"V Laser!" ExVeemon said as he crossed his arms over his crest and then expelled a large X beam from his chest it self.  
  
"Ex Dstroyer!" ExDmon said as he fired a large, red beam of energy from his mouth.  
  
"Plasma Blade!" Growlmon saw as he fired two large red slashes of energy from his bone blades.  
  
"Static Blast!" Smokemon said as he fired his electrical ball of energy. Each attack hit, knocking back the larger digimon, "It wasn't enough. Everybody else, digivolve!"  
  
"BlackGatomon and Gaildramon, digivolve!" exclaimed Kristie as her Matuskamon too point as her digivice began to glow.  
  
"BLACKGATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Kristies crest of Darkness began to glow as her BlackGatomon grew two large black wings as it became more human. It started to look almost like its counter digivolution, Angewomon, but it began to form black leather over its entire body and this large black shadow type thing grew from her left shoulder, "LADYDEVIMON!"  
  
"GAILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gaildramon said as it began to grow larger wings and get into a more mountain lion type shape, but it had long brown fur long its back, hiding three long retractable spikes. It was about two time bigger than a regular mountain lion though, "GAILLEOMON!"  
  
"KRISTIE DIGIVOLVE TO..." Kristie said as her hair grew longer and more vibrant. Her muscle mass tripled as two metal wings protruded her back as other metal armor encased her body. Two large blade extended from the sides of her arms and took the form of a reversed, upside down number three. A set of five smaller spikes grew on her shoulders as a spike grew out the back of each of her feet. She has a re-enforce chest plate, re-enforced leg bracers, and re-enforced arm gauntlets, and looks almost as firce as Smokemon until two large fangs grew out of the sides of her mouth, then she look as firce as Smokemon, "SYPHORMON!"  
  
"Reign of Terror!" Matuskamon said as it fired two large waves of energy from its wings.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon said as she shot her arms forward as sent forth a large, black wave of energy.  
  
"Gail of Obliteration!" GailLeomon said as it started to wildly flap its wings, sending sharp winds forward.  
  
"Syphor Strike!" exclaimed Syphormon as her cut two large light blue slashes into the air, which in turn, was sent forward. Each attack collided with Pyrocusmon, still, just only knocking him backward, "Grr... This is getting us no where."  
  
"Ha ha, what's wrong digi-destined? Can't hurt me?" Pyrocus said as he gave a sninister laugh.  
  
"Yeah right. Its time for us to digivolve," Jeff said as his digivice began to glow rapidly.  
  
"WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Wormon quickly began to grow upward and began to turn into a more humanoid insect. Green armor blazed all over its body as two glossy wings sprouted from its back. It was topped off by two large orange eyes with a small yellow ensignia on its helmet, "STINGMON!"  
  
"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." The small bunny digimon began to grow upward as its ears began to grow bigger along with its head and body. Faded blue jeans surrounded his legs as two large, six barreled guns formed around its arms, then a small ammount belt formed around its shoulder, "GARGOMON!"  
  
"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gabumon said, "GARURUMON!"  
  
"JEFF DIGIVOLVE TO..." Jeff said as blue armor started to form, and then covered his entire body. Two large swords formed at his sides along with a large bow on his back. Two large retractable spikes came out of the sides of his arms and shot forward and then two more shot backward. The final thing to form was a helmet that wrapped his entire head in a blue gold, with one very large silver horn sticking out of the back. The knight digimon stood fircely with his other firce digimon, "POWERMON! Ready, FIRE!"  
  
"Spikeing Strike!" Stingmon said as its formed two large, pink energy spikes from its arms, as it began to charge forward.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon said as blue flames poured out of its mouth and shot towards Pyrocusmon.  
  
"Gatling Arm!" Gargomon said as it began to fire rapidly from its arm guns.  
  
"Swords of Power!" Powermon said as he drew its swords from their sheaths on his waist and made a large X with them, fired two large blue energy slashes. All four attacks collided together in mid air and hit Pyrocusmon head on, knocking him back to the side of the crater.  
  
"ARGH!" Pyrocusmon screamed in pain as it was buried atleast two inches into the wall.  
  
"Finally some damage," Arora said, "My turn now, guys, lets do it.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." her Biyomon said, "BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." her Agumon said, "GREYMON!"  
  
"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." her Palmon said as it started to grow into a small brown holoed out tree with four legs and two thick arms, "Woodmon!"  
  
"ARORA DIGIVOLVE TO..." Arora said as she began to form black and white armor around her appendages and her torso. She grew large angelic wings that had black and white feathers upon them. A very large sword formed at her side in a black and white sheath. Her hair grew to atleast passed her butt as a large black helmet formed over her head with a large white cross coming down most of it except for the open face, "ARORAMON! Arora Blade!"  
  
She drew her sword and made a very large blue and green energy slash heading straight for Pyrocusmon.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cried as it fired atleast ten small fire balls at Pyrocusmon.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared as red hot flame expelled from its mouth.  
  
"Trunk Pummel!" Woodmon yelled as started thrashing its arms around wildly.  
  
"Sharp Bladed Tail!" SlashTigermon exclaimed as it shot out its large tail at Pyrocusmon. The attacks neared and hit, hitting him farther into the wall of the crater.  
  
"Go guys!" Laura exclaimed, "Digivolve!"  
  
"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Palmon said as it began to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of Greymon. Its grew the body of a large cactus with large needles and a pair of red boxing gloves on its hands. It had three open gaps to make eyes and a mouth, "TOGEMON!"  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gatomon said as Laura's crest of Light reacted to her digivolution, "ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Patamon cried, "ANGEMON!"  
  
"LEOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Leomon said as its golden fur became a cold blue, and it grew slightly large. Then, his short sword was replaced by a large gray broad sword. His mane got slightly longer and his black jeans turned into dark navy blue, "PANJAMON!"  
  
"LAURA DIGIVOLVE TO..." Laura said as her hair grew only about five inched longer and then grew a long green vine in her gair along with leaves coming from those vines. Forest green armor surrounded most of her body as a long staff formed on her back. Two large spikes errupted from her back and stopped at about two foot. A small vine lasso green on her belt and two larger insectoid wings grew on her back. Finally, a large green face mask wrapped around her mouth and her head as a small headband them formed on the top of her head, "LAURALMON! Everybody ready, aim, fire! Laural Whip!"  
  
She gripped the whip at her waist and shot it forward, wrapping up Pyrocusmon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she shot a large white arrow right through Pyrocusmon's abdomen.  
  
"Lightning Fast Jabbing!" Laura's Togemon cried as it started to punch Pyrocusmon very rapid, making him dazed.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon exclaimed as he fired a golden fist right through Pyrocusmon's head, making him even more dazed than before.  
  
"Blade of the Beast King!" Panjamon roared as he removed his sword and violently slashed it across Pyrocusmon's chest, causing red blood to ooze from the cut.  
  
"AHHHH!" Pyrocusmon yelled in horror, "You still won't defeat me!"  
  
"Not likely," Rachel said as her digivice began to glow.  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Biyomon said, "BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." Hawkmon said, "ARQUILAMON!"  
  
"RACHEL DIGIVOLVE TO..." Rachel said as her skin exploded in bright pink armor, that formed over every last piece of her body, as her hair grew longer and hit the ground. Across the chest plate, a large red heart formed as a gold tiara formed on her head with a large pink jewel shaped like a heart. Two angelic wings sprouted from her back as a large golden axe also formed, "LOVEMON!"  
  
"Dragon Wheel!" Kyoobimon said as she spun into a dognut and shot the blue grey fire it formed straight at Pyrocusmon.  
  
"Flame Bite!" Birdramon said as fire formed in her beak as then she bite down hard on Pyrocusmon's arm, tearing and seering the flesh, after a few seconds she let go and Kyoobimon's attack hit, seering more flesh up and down his body.  
  
"Blast Laser!" Arquilamon shouted as it fired a small red beam from its mouth, hitting dead center in Pyrocusmon's chest, causing a large chunk of data to start disapating.  
  
"Axe of Love!" Lovemon said as she pulled out the axe from her back and swung it hard down on Pyrocusmon's right shoulder, severing it from the rest of its body; then its data dispersed.  
  
"You'll never defeat me. I... Am... To strong..." Pyrocusmon said as he started to launch his main attack, "Fire of Destruction!"  
  
"Not on my watch, Smoke Claw!" Smokemon said as it fired its attack, splitting the massive fireball coming towards the digi-destined. The fire shattered as the sharp white energy slashes pirced Pyrocusmon's head, destroying the remained data of the digimon, but leaving a fractal code. Smokemon quickly brought out his D-Tector and swiped the fractal code up. After a few seconds, he and the rest of his digimon de-digivolve. So did the others after he did so.  
  
"Wow, we beat him," Kristie said in amazingment.   
  
"That we did," Jeff said.  
  
"Lets get a move on, we got to get out of here and make a camp. When first light come's tomorrow, we take Fire Port 2," Robert said as they started their voyage again. After about another three hours, they made it out of the mountain.  
  
Small conversations popped up here and there as they set up their camp at the bottom of the mountain. There were not any digimon in sight, so they dicided to get to bed early. 


	8. Day 5

Well, if you don't get where this picks up, you got to go back to the finished Day 4.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DAY 5  
  
------------  
  
Friday, April 25th  
  
5:00 A.M. ET  
  
5:00 A.M. DUT  
  
Robert awoke with a start, he layed there in his sleeping bag with a cold sweat rolling down his head. Visions of a dream he had just woke up from still danced in his head. A large digimon shourded in a black cloak had just brough him to his knees before his friends, yet her was still Smokemon, and the others were not. His energy was weak, but he could still hold up the large sword the black digimon before him held. The others behind him were laughing as he tried to lift the sword high, but it would not budge. A evil sinister laugh started echoing from the evil digimon before him as it lifted the sword and brought it down upon Robert as hard as it could. The sword hit with an explosion... And then, Robert awoke. Kristie beside him awoke also, not because of a dream she had, but of the heavy breathing Robert was doing.  
  
"Whats wrong babe?" Kristie questioned.  
  
  
  
"I just had a very horrible dream. I need to get my digivolutions back, because I think I found out who the "Knight" is in the prophecy," Robert panted.  
  
"Who is it?" Kristie said as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Me..." Robert said as he shot straight upward. He went over to his bookbag and got a shirt out and put it on. Then, he took off the rest of his atire while being behind a rock and then put back on boxers and blue jean shorts, "Lead the rest of the group straight ahead. You should make it to the next port."  
  
"Uh? What?" Kristie said groggily," Your leaving us? But we need you. I need you."  
  
"Its something I have to do. You should have no problem with the next digimon. But I will be back by the time you secure the digimon's fractal code. Jeff has a D-Tector. He will be able to gather the code. I have to go, I got to get something. Without it, we won't be able to win," Robert said as he activated his digivice, "I will stay in contact with you and my digimon with this."  
  
"Why are you going?" Kristie said as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him as she began to bust out into tears.  
  
"I have to. I may not want to, but I have to. The road ahead will be long and hard, but if I don't do this now, we won't be able to win this thing," Robert said as he gripped her.  
  
"What thing? What do you mean?" She said as she cried, "Don't leave me."  
  
"I have to. And it will only be for a day," Robert said.  
  
"Thats too long. A second without you too long. YOUR MY FIANCEÉ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kristie sobbed wildly.  
  
"I have too. Please understand. We need this. I'll be back in a day," Robert said as he broke her grip and started to run off into the forest. Kristie, back at the camp, fell to her knees and cried wildly, without stopping. Robert, still running, even shedded a tear here and there. Finally, he stopped atop a ridge, just a quarter of a mile away. He quickly brought out his digivice, "ROBERT DIGIVOLVE TO...SMOKEMON."  
  
"Now I can get to the Digimon Temple and release my power," Smokemon said as he jumpped off of the ledge and began to decend very quickly. Just before hitting the tree line, he pulled up as he began to fly north. After about ten miles of flying, he stopped on a sandy beach just before a large ocean. Small Gullmon flew high above as he rested on a stump. He thought in his mind that what he was doing was the right thing, but in his heart, it told him no. His mind raced at a thousand miles per hour by the time he could not take it anymore and stood back up and walked towards the water. He stopped just before hitting the water, were small Crabmon walked around, trying to avoid him. He reluctantly put one foot out as it did not go through the water, but stood above it. He quickly put his other foot on and started to walk very slowly outward. After about fifty feet out, he began to break into a run, breaking through the waves that crested and fell. In his mind, he knew where he was going, but did not know exactly how to get to the position, for the Digimon Temple was under the water, above a mile out from shore. After a few moments, he stopped. Below, he could not see through the murky blue water, and around he could not see anything either except for something that stood out from everything else. A small patch of an island, exactly a five by five square, stood secured above the water. A small key pad stood on a high column that was two foot tall. Smokemon curiously looked at the small island and slowly walked over to it; then, he place one foot after another on top of it.  
  
"Well, I am guessing this is the control pad for getting to the temple. Now, I wonder what the code is. How bout 'D.I.G.I.M.O.N.'?" Smokemon said as he hit the letters on the key pad. A small green button lit up saying, 'Enter.' He reluctantly pressed then button. A weird mechanical gear sound echoed outward from the island as the keypad decended into the island. The water began to slowly part, creating a path downward, which in turn, revealed stairs leading downward into a cave. He shook his head and then felt like this was all too familiar, and then, slowly walked down the stone stairs downward.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the camp, the others had found Kristie crying and Robert's stuff missing. Rachel slowly calmed her down, giving her votes of confidence saying that he will return. After two hours of packing up and calming her down, they were other their way, atopped their digimon. Robert's digimon sat lonely atop of Hioobimon as he carried them beside Kristie's Matuskamon.   
  
"I can't believe... he left," Kristie said is tears.  
  
"Its ok. I've known him for a long time, He'll be back, he wouldn't forget about us," Agumon said.  
  
"Yeah, he would never do that to us," BlueAgumon said as he smiled at her.  
  
"He wouldn't Kristie. He probably went somewhere to get some stronger weapon or something. He always come's back stronger someway," Hioobimon said, trodding along.  
  
"Its just, he's never done this before to me," Kristie said.  
  
"But you said he would only be gone for a day, thats not that long," Veemon said as he jumped over and sat on her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the open path of water, Smokemon had finally made it to the small cave where the stairs led him. The path dipped down alittle bit and then right up into the cave where the water would not enter the cave. After about fifteen seconds, the water path had finally disapated back to its original state.   
  
Inside the cave, stalagtites and stalagmites dotted the cave as some dripped or oozed with water. After a short distance, the cave branched off in three directions, left, right and straight. From the knowledge Smokemon had gained along time ago, he decided to go straight. Dripping and walking echoed throughout the cave as he slowly made his way along the dark path, but after about an hour of walking, he finally came to two massive, metal doors, that had the crests of every known digi-destine embrazed opon it, and directly in the center, was the largest crest of the door; the crest of Digimon, Smokemon's crest. He slowly walked up to the door and stopped, staring at a small hole just below the crest. It was big enough to fit his tag in; so he pulled the crest of Digimon from under his armor and stuck its tag and crest into the door. The blue crest began to eminate a bright light that filled the cave immediately, it lit up every crack and crevas there was inside the cave. But as fast as the light started, it disapated and a small bright blue light split the two doors striaght down the middle as it opened, sending out a large gust of old stale air. The doors opened enough for Smokemon to walk through, as he, himself, proceeded through the doors. Pictures and statues dotted the hall way as it began to light up with lights from ahead. Some writing stood out on the wall, but Smokemone did not pay it any mind. He slowly walked, then stopped suddenly as he came to a hall with thousands of digital characters. Smokemon began to read, line after line after line, he read every single character in the hallways and began to procceed further down the hallway while mumbling to himself.  
  
"So the prophecy of the Legendary Warrior digi-destined, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Darkness and Light will use mighty orbs to control their powers, then, The orbs of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water wil unlock the final gate, where the Legendary Warrior of Light will battle the Legendary Warrior of Darkness for control of the Digital Universe. When all else had failed, the light of the orb will rain down upon the Warrior of Light and will give him strength beyond strength. I still can't tell if a dark me is the "Knight." Urgh..." Smokemon said as it finally exited the hallway into a large, open room that had a large sky light at the top of a dome, where fish and the blue water could be seen. All along the walls, were huge bookshelves filled with books and other things. In the center of the room, shooting down from the sky light, was a bright white light and in the center, was a tall, young looking guy, who looked to be in his twenties. Small black stubble dotting his chin as he ran his hands through his black hair. Smokemon looked at him very curiously, but stepped forward and stopped just two foot before the guy. The bright light just tipped Smokemon's foot.  
  
"Ah, you must be Gennai?" Smokemon said in its deep voice.  
  
"I am he. You, Smokemon, or shall I say, Robert, have come along way in such a short time. What is it that you seek?" questioned Gennai.  
  
"I wish you to return my digivolutions?" Smokemon said.  
  
"That I cannot grant to you. Only you can grant that to yourself," Gennai said.  
  
"Don't give me that crap, I know you can return my digivolutions. If I don't get them soon, something bad will happen," Smokemon said angrily.  
  
"Be patient young one. You must learn that life cannot be given to you on a silver platter that easily. You must earn your wany to get to that you wish to seek," Gennai said as he started to circle Robert.  
  
"So what do I do?" Smokemon asked.  
  
"You must take three tests. One for each digivolution," Gennai said as he stopped circling Smokemon.  
  
"But I only have two digivolutions left to obtain," Smokemon said.  
  
"Don't always think a digimon can go up to Mega level. Digimon come up with new tricks all the time. So please step forward into the light, and accept your destiny," Gennai said as he stepped out of the circle of light.  
  
"Ok," Smokemon said as he stepped forward. Suddenly, movement could be felt from under him. He began to decend quickly downward. He went down faster and faster and then its slowed down as it stopped. A long hall stood before him as he began his walk forward. It was pitch black darkness, but with Smokemon's extra-sensory preseption and infered vision in the dark, he could navigate himself down the hall without tripping. Slowly, a white light came seeping out of a crack of a wall up ahead. As Smokemon neared it, he began to feel a surge of evil power coming from within the wall. He paused about three feet from the wall and began to form his Smoke Claw attack. He pulled back his arms and fired the attack right into the wall, but after four seconds, the data of the wall exploded and dispersed. A rush of evil force swept over Smokemon as he neared a large platform in the middle of the room. Frozen, on top of the platform was a large digimon, that was made out of a skeleton of a large dinosaur type digimon. The white, frozen bones shimmered in the candle light of the room. There were only three things on this digimon that stood out because they were colored. The first thing was its eyes, they were a cold blank green and looked very empty. The other two things were the red orange color of its heart and a large organic missile on its back. This digimon was known as SkullGreymon and was Smokemon's first challenge. Smokemon walked closer and knocked on the frozen body, which made a dull thud. He gave a small laugh and started to walk away.  
  
"Ha, this is my first challenge. Wow, I'm so scared," Smokemon said as the evil green eyes glowed, then the ice began to crack all around it, "Uh oh!"  
  
The ice shattered as the digimon stretched out its massive arms; then set its sights on Smokemon, with evil, sinister eyes. It shot one boney arm straight forward, Smokemon did a backflip and landed out of harms way as SkullGreymon retracted its arm. It then spun around, swining its massive tail at Smokemon. He, in turn, grabbed the tail and pulled it, knocking SkullGreymon off balance and sending it to the floor. SkullGreymon regained its barrings and began to charge up for its main attack.   
  
"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon roared as it let loose its attack, headed for Smokemon's head. Smokemon brought its claws to bare as the missile got to two feet away, he then, shoved his claws into the organic projectile. The force of the missile pinned Smokemon up against the wall, as for the time being, SkullGreymon began to charge up for another attack.  
  
"Not this time!" Smokemon said as it used all of its might and forced the missile upward, sending it into the ceiling and causeing a massive explosion. Rock and other debris began to fell as Smokemon began to charge at SkullGreymon. He jumped and landed on the huge digimon's head as the rocks and debris finally began to settle. SkullGreymon clawed at its own face, causing some blood to come out, but Smokemon dodged his attack. Finally, SkullGreymon charged at the closest wall, as it impacted, the charged missile on its back exploded, sending both digimon across the room. SkullGreymon quickly got to its barrings and brought another Dark Shot attack to bare. Smokemon layed there, no moving, just as SkullGreymon fired. The projectile came closer and closer and finally exploded right on top of him. Blood spewed everywhere as he screamed in a blood wrenching pain. Smokemon's digivice was taking alot of damage just as it started to glow. The explosion settled just as Smokemon slowly, painfully, got to his feet. Crimson blood ran down from cuts on his face, chest, legs, and back. His hair was soaked with blood as he raised his hand up to wipe the blood from his mouth. Cut, bruses, and broken bones ran through his body. His breathing was heavy as he forces his broken legs to hold himself up.  
  
"I am not going to lose this battle," Smokemon said as his digivice began to get brighter every second, "SMOKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
A light started from his digivice began to wrap around his appendages as they began to change. His armor began to encase more body parts and get thicker. The blood and broken bones disappeared as his whole skeleton wrapped itself in the metal that was of his claws. His shoulders became broader and more rounded as a big spike on each shot out and stopped after five inches. Two large spikes on the side of his helmet shot backward and stopped after three inches. A long, spike ended tail shot out from top of his butt. Two dragon like wings protruded from his back and ended it two large spikes. A large cannon formed on his chest and then armor encased it. Two larger laser guns formed on his arms, but were retracted into his gauntlets. His claws became bigger as the rest of his body and his hair did. Finally, the last thing to form, was a small silver staff, in a sheath, on his back, with a white strap over his shoulder. His katana sword stayed the same, but moved to his waist, "METALSMOKEMON!"  
  
SkullGreymon did not even blink as MetalSmokemon jumpped from his spot and was right in his face. MetalSmokemon drew his sword and trusted it into SkullGreymon. The blade started to glow, even within the evil digimon.  
  
"SMOKE BLADE!" MetalSmokemon said as he forced his sword downward and then twisted, causing SkullGreymon to roar in pain; then, he forced it up and out of the evil creature. MetalSmokemon stood only nine foot tall to the eleven foot tall beast, but it shrunk and dropped to the floor. Its data began to disapate from the slice mark outward. After a few seconds, it was gone. MetalSmokemon turned around as another door open, that was directly across the room from the other door. He began to walk towards the door, but when he got there, had to duck down because he could not fit through the seven foot tall door. 


	9. Day 5 part 2

DAY 5 part 2  
  
-------------  
  
Friday, April 25th  
  
12:35 P.M. ET  
  
12:35 P.M. DUT  
  
Kristie sat atop of Mutaskamon as their group was slowly, but steadily moving towards the next port. Smaller digimon scattered before the champion level digimon, so they would not get tramppled. Robert's digimon were sleeping atop from Hioobimon as it kept pace beside Kristie. Her tears had stopped, but she was still vulnerable to anything. Ahead of the group, a river was coming up and Rachel and her Kyoobimon were getting ready to stop. Once they got to a suitable place to cross, they did stop. All the champion digimon de-digivolved and took a breather and got something to eat out of the river. Veemon stood almost up to his head as he tossed fish out of the river for the digimon and digi-destined. Robert's digimon sat close to Kristie, to help her alittle, but also kept their distance. Rachel checked her map in her DT2 to check their heading to make sure the group was on their right track.  
  
"Well, we are on the right heading, but I have a feeling their may be something to block us ahead. My DT2 gave me some weird topography. There has to be a canyon ahead," Rachel said to Jeff, who stood on the bank of the river.  
  
"This must be her first time for him leaving her like this to do something he has to do. She better get use to it, we have had to," Jeff said to Rachel.  
  
"Especially me. I am his ex-girlfriend after all and the second ever digi-destined," She said as she sat down on a rock.  
  
"Its a miracle we haven't selected a new leader," Jeff said sinically.  
  
"You know he's the best person for the job. He's always made the right decision for us. Even when he couldn't, we've always stayed on the right track," Rachel said, "He's the one who told us not to join the other digi-destined when they fought MaloMyotismon. He only wanted us to have out own adventure and not interupt anybody elses."  
  
"I know, but we had a choice too. It wouldn't of made a difference if we did or not," He said as he picked up a rock and skipped it across the river. It skipped about six times before falling in.  
  
"But we didn't, which means we trusted him enough to know the right thing to do. So why choose a new leader? You know that every time he does this that he always comes back stronger or comes back with a new weapon for us. For example, the DT2s," She explained.  
  
"Well, I just hope he come's back for our sake, and her sake. Its hard seeing one of our own like this. She was the last to join and supposedly second strongest to Smokemon himself. If she goes haywire because of this, then we would lose of of our strongest members," he said as he peered Veemon disappeared into the water. Just then, a light burst from the water along with bubble. A second later, a medium size, blue armor digimon emerged from the water. It had a white dolphin like tail, orange hair on the back of its neck, large gray claws, and a armored helmet that looked like a divers mask that had two large, blue horns jetted out of the back.  
  
"DEPTHMON!" Veemon said as it finished armor digivolving.  
  
"And its really amazing how he trained his digimon so well that they can digivolve on their own," Rachel said, "I'll give them another hour, then, we got atleast six more ours until we get to the port."  
  
"Ok," Jeff said as he began to walk back over to the group.  
  
Meanwhile, MetalSmokemon finally made it down another hall that was only lit back a white crack in the wall at the end. As MetalSmokemon neared it, it punched the wall and it fell down. He kicked some of the rubble as he passed under the small arch way. As he entered the room, a smoldering heat washed over MetalSmokemon's body; as his armor began to heat up, he began to wipe the sweat from his metal forehead. Channels of hot lava boiled around the room, creating a dim, red light that stood out since it became very eerie in the room. MetalSmokemon's armor reflected the light as he walked over to a large statue just off center, up against the wall. The statue had a circular channel of lava moving around it, heating the floor near it. MetalSmokemon stopped just about five feet away and could still feel the heat. The statue itself was of a dinosaur looking digimon that stood up like a human, but had mostly armor around its whole body. Its arms had long armor claw gauntlets over five fingered hands. It had large, tyrannosaurus rex feet with a helmet that had two large horns that shot out left and right and shoot upward about three inches. The digimon was very similar to a WarGreymon, but it had a long cape that was made out of rock, actually, the whole statue was made out of limestone. The large green eyes were as still as a pond in winter. MetalSmokemon took a large step back, just as the eyes began to glow. The limestone rock melted away as it took a step towards MetalSmokemon; it raised its claws and stretched its mighty bulk. After all the rock was melted away, the WarGreymon had shiny blood red armor with a electric blue cape that covered the shield on its back. It stared at MetalSmokemon for a moment and almost laughed.  
  
"I am of what is to come. I am the foreshadow of what the so called, 'Enforcer' is. I am CrimsonWarGreymon," the WarGreymon said as it took a fighting pose. It stood atleast a foot smaller than MetalSmokemon, but looked very tuff.  
  
"Ok then. I guess I'll get some good training before I meet the real Enforcer," MetalSmokemon said as it began to crack the bones in its hands, neck, and back. He began to extend its claws to their full length, preparing for an attack.  
  
  
  
"Crimson Striker!" CrimsonWarGreymon said as it jumped upward and raised its claws over its head and began to form blood red energy into a large ball. It gripped the ball for only six seconds then released it, sending it at MetalSmokemon. MetalSmokemon raised its claws as the ball came closer. It got a foot away by the time MetalSmokemon slashed it with its mighty claws, but nothing happen except for a huge explosion right in his face, sending him sprawling across the room. He slowly stood up, wiping some blood from his face.  
  
"Fine, you want to play it rough, we'll play it rough. Super Smoke Claw!" MetalSmokemon said as he brough back his arms and fired a super charged form of his champion level attack. CrimsonWarGreymon moved the shield from his back to his arms and blocked the incoming attack, "Urgh...Fine. Smoke Beam!"  
  
MetalSmokemon he shot a large, white beam from his fist, directly into CrimsonWarGreymon's chest. It just disapated upon hitting the evil digimon.  
  
"See, this is what its going to be like when you face the Enforcer. You won't be able to win with conventional tactics. You need to do everything you can," CrimsonWarGreymon said as it launched another attack, sending it at top speed at MetalSmokemon. The attack neared closer as MetalSmokemon shot his arms forward, grabbing the attack in mid air. He stood firm just as his digivice began to glow a bright white.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING...TO GIVE UP!" MetalSmokemon said as he started to push the attack back, "METALSMOKEMON...DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
He began to grow larger, as did his body. The armor on his body became even more thicker than before; his claws began to get bigger also. The large, dragon like wings on his back changed into more angelic wings. His staff on his back changed from just a long pole, its a reaper scythe. His hair became all white and his eyes became a blank white. The laser guns on his arms began pulse blasters as three small spikes grew up and down the back of his legs and the boots that he wore became into human feet with talons at the end. The metal helmet became more organic and showed his smile almost, "WARSMOKEMON! Your butt, is mine!"  
  
WarSmokemon began to charge as fast as he could, sending the large ball of red energy at CrimsonWarGreymon. The ball hit, exploding around CrimsonWarGreymon, shredding armor and breaking bones and opening up cuts. WarSmokemon leaped into the air and brought a kick right down on CrimsonWarGreymon's right shoulder, dis-locating it on impact. Next, he shoved his fist up into his stomach, extending the claw right into it, sprewing blood out the back and onto his cape. Then, he rotated and used the back of his foot to kick his head, making him to a flip sideways and then falling to the ground. Then, he used one of his claws to pry of the gold buttons of his armor that held his cape on himself. WarSmokemon picked up the cape and put it on his back. WarSmokemon looked down at his opponent and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the fight," WarSmokemon said as he unsheathed the katana sword at his waist and held it, pointing right into CrimsonWarGreymon's head, "Bye!"  
  
WarSmokemon shoved the sword into his head, sending blood all over his armor and making a loud metal clank. He pulled his sword out of the now dead digimon as its data began to just weep away. After four seconds, it was gone. He sheathed his sword and began to walk toward his next challenge. 


	10. Day 5 part 3

DAY 5 part 3  
  
-------------  
  
Friday, April 25th  
  
1:00 P.M. ET  
  
1:00 P.M. DUT  
  
WarSmokemon followed the corridor that lead to his next challenge, but he wondered, what could possibly be the next level after Mega? What level could be stronger than a Mega level digimon? He knew that soon his questionable thoughts were going to be answered for he could see the next opening just ahead. As soon as he got to the rock door with the crack of light in it, he smashed right through it with a mighty fist. With WarSmokemon of considerable height, just alittle bit smaller than a MetalGreymon, which MetalGreymon's are huge, he had been crouching the whole time he walked. He passed under the small arch way and entered the last, hugh, domed room. Six pillars of light surrounded the center of the room where a low platform stood. Just as he entered the door, he could hear a lowering of something towards the floor. Something heavy, very heavy, something that made a loud echoing thud as it hit the platform below. A large digimon encase in stone, frozen from life, just as the others were, except this stone was made of what looked to be flawless clear marble. The digimon was not what WarSmokemon had expected. This digimon was actually a small rookie level digimon; it was a what WarSmokemon knew to be his rookie form, if he was not human as a rookie. The only reason it made a loud thud was because of the marble encasing. The rookie level of Smokemon, or DemiSmokemon, was a small, human like creature that stood about three feet tall, with small claws on the outsides of its hands. It had weird spikey hair that was could be un-mistakable through the stone as jet black. Its eyes were of a weird pale hazel, and it had absolutely no armor except for armored gauntlets that wrapped around his hands and claws and ended just a inch away from where his elbow bent inward. It had a large metal shield on its back, with a short katana sword sticking upward. It was dressed in only white jeans, with a small muscular chest. This confused WarSmokemon, why would a test consist of his rookie level and not whatever level comes after Mega; but he stepped forward, towards the platform, and then stepped back. The pale hazel eyes glowed for a few seconds, then the little digimon broke free of its marble encasing. Its stretched its little arms and then looked at its adversary.  
  
"Ha," DemiSmokemon mocked, "It seems your last challenge is me. Do you think you can handle me?"  
  
"Of course, why would you think I couldn't?" WarSmokemon questioned.  
  
All of a sudden, the small digimon was surrounded in a white light that blazed over everything, after a second, the DemiSmokemon had warp digivolved to a WarSmokemon, but instead of its armor being mostly white like WarSmokemon's, it was of all black.  
  
"...BLACKWARSMOKEMON!" BlackWarSmokemon yelled as it finished digivolving, "Now are you sure?"  
  
  
  
WarSmokemon stood in shock almost, but shook it off as the dark version of himself began to charge.  
  
"I knew this wasn't my day," WarSmokemon said as it jumped and pulled its reaper staff from its back. He landed and looked as his opponent, who had already drawn its staff.  
  
"Black Slasher!" BlackWarSmokemon said as it slashed mid air, sending a large, black energy slash right at WarSmokemon. WarSmokemon blocked the attack with its own staff and began to charge up for its own.  
  
"Reaper Destroyer!" WarSmokemon said as it slashed in mid air too, but the slash disapated about two foot out, since BlackWarSmokemon slashed it itself.  
  
"We're pretty well matched. How bout I take it to the next level?" BlackWarSmokemon said as it began to glow in an evil dark light, "BLACKWARSMOKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Its look mane of hair blew up wildly and stopped as it spiked upward. Its armor atleast tripled in strength, but stayed the same shape except that it showed Robert's crests on its chest plate. It looked almost like a black knight, except for the two large, angelic black wings on its back, and a large cannon formed beside where its staff was. Two larger cannons formed on its arms as the retractable claws on its hands grew bigger than ever, stopping at atleast six feet long. The tail on its back doubled in length and the two spikes on the end grew outward and then curled back, making a two proged pitch fork on the back, but the spikes were atleast two and a half foot long. A large spike ran down the outsides of its arms and stopped just before the spike hit the wing. The spikes that were already on its legs grew to about a foot long; and finally, topping off everything, the spikes on its helmet on its head grew to twice the length they were, topping off at three feet long. Its wing spans was atleast fifteen foot wide, with its height stopping at just about twenty five feet tall. WarSmokemon watched in horror for his next feet had come, "MIDNIGHTOMEGASMOKEMON! Are you ready for the Giga level?"  
  
"Holy crap, the Giga level? I dont kno..." WarSmokemon said as the MidnightOmegaSmokemon swiped its powerful fist at WarSmokemon, colliding with its face, sending him all the way across the room and atleast embedded him two feet into the cavern wall. He began to slowly get up, but had to use its tail as support, "I can do this. All I need to do is believe in my crests. Courage, Honor, Deroca, Ultimate Power, and the most important of all, DIGIMON!"  
  
WarSmokemon charged with its reaper staff out, running head on, prepared to strike. He raised his staff and swung it as hard as he could. The MidnightOmegaSmokemon removed its larger reaper staff and blocked it with the staff part itself. Then, it raised the staff so where the butt end was sticking out at WarSmokemon; it began to gather what darkness it could from the surrounding to form an attack.  
  
"Dark Omega Beam!" MidnightOmegaSmokemon said as it fired the beam right into WarSmokemon's face, sending it back into the wall, and destroying some of its helmet and armor. He could not get up, the blast had been to powerful. Feather's from its wings were all over the spot where he had landed and his wings and that fallen feathers were doust with blood.  
  
"I am not going to give up. I will never get up. I can do it...as long as...I believe...I need...to...get back to...Kristie..." suddenly a white blinding light surrounded WarSmokemon as its digivice began to glow brightly. The light consumed everything, blinding MidnightOmegaSmokemon, "WARSMOKEMON...DIGIVOLVE...TO..."  
  
"NO!" MidnightOmegaSmokemon said as it began to charge, but was thrown away by a surge of power that eminated from WarSmokemon, sending it into the wall, as crushing him up against it, for the force of the digivolution was emense. The light began to settle a minute later, letting MidnightOmegaSmokemon fall to the ground, letting him breath.  
  
"OMEGASMOKEMON!" OmegaSmokemon screamed as it finished its digivolution. The same exact copy of MidnightOmegaSmokemon stood in from of MidnightOmegaSmokemon, only its armor was so white, that it almost seem to eminate a lite. Every once of its body was washed in a bright white as it began to walk forward towards its adversary, "Its time for you to die."  
  
He pulled the cannon from its back and leveled it at the creature before him. The cannon was shaped in the form of a white dragon's head, with a round cannon sticking out of its mouth. It was armed and ready to fire.  
  
"No, don't!" MidnightOmegaSmokemon said as it got up and started to charge at OmegaSmokemon with almost blinding speed. Its claws extended to its full length.  
  
"Goodbye! LIGHT OF DESTRUCTION!" OmegaSmokemon yelled as it let loose a large, brilliant white energy ball from its cannon. The ball did not hesitat a second as it hit its target, erradicating everything that was the foul creature, even some of the ground below it. The light of the blast flew outward, then quickly came back and dispersed into nothing, "Finally, I am complete"  
  
  
  
In a quick flash, he began to de-digivolve quickly, all the way back to the human rookie himself, Robert. He nearly collapsed just as a light above the platform came streaming down, engulfing the entire platform. Robert slowly crawled over to the platform and then totally passed out. A dreamless sleep washed over Robert as the platform began to ascend into the ceiling, then stopping at the top, in the center of a very large dome, where Gennai stood on the outside of the circle. He smiled as he let the mighty warrior sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the group of teens had just come into sight of the next port, which was now just thirty miles away. Rachel led the was with Jeff following her, then Arora, Kristie, Robert's digimon, and Laura. They followed in a closed group because Laura complained of being watched by something, but could not pin-point where it was. Every here and there, a rustling of leaves, or a thud could be heard, but whenever they turned their attention to it; whatever it was had disappeared. Rachel seemed confident that it was not really anything but their imagination, and said that the sooner they got to the port and defeated the digimon in the port, they could get some rest; this tactic made the others follow her at the same pace.   
  
Back inside the temple, Robert layed still upon the floor, nearly moving here and there. Gennai became slowly impatient, but kept his distance. After ten more minutes, Robert began to regain his conciousness.   
  
"Woo, man that stings," Robert complained as he rubbed his head, "How long was I out Gennai?"  
  
"You've been out for aproximately an hour, but I see you are fine," Gennai said as he began to sit in a cross legged fashion on the floor next to his companion, "We still have alot to talk about, my young friend. About what had just happened and about what is going to happen in the future."  
  
"Can't this wait, I am starving," Robert said as his stomach growled.  
  
"Unfortunately it cannot. See, what had just happened to you is no ordinary thing. It only happens to a few select digimon. Giga level is a very powerful level, Omnimon is technically a Giga level, so is Imperialdramon Paladin mode and Gallantmon Crimson mode. With this type of digivolution, espcially to someone like you, it means a great deal. What you received, since you are one of the six Ancient Warriors of the past, you excepted a few new attributes about yourself. Whenever an Ancient Warrior Giga digivolves, something special happens. Now, whenever you are in digi-form, you become basically immortal; which means you cannot die and you can regenerate your wounds. This same thing will go for the others when they recieve their Giga level forms," Gennai explained.  
  
"Why do I get this level before the others?" Robert questioned.  
  
"I was about to get to that, its is merely a precaution sent by the other Guardians and me to protect your group from the Enforcer on this world. Your quest here is to return the ports to their original purpose and then you will be able to find the Enforcers palace. Once you battle the Enforcer and hopefully win, you will receive the white orb; once this happens place it in the belt that you have as Smokemon so it will give you extra power until you can return here. Once here again, you will need to place your orb at the center of this temple, unlocking the Gate. The Gate is protected by four seals, which need the white, pink, green, and yellow orbs to unlock. These orbs are gaurded by the other Enforcers on the other three known digi-planets. Once you have unlocked the seal here, you will be transported to the next planet and you will have to get the orb there and unlock that seal, and you will keep this up until you have unlocked all four seals, you and your friends will be transported to an asteroid close to the lush yellow sun of this universe. You, there, will need to establish some type of army so you can defeat the "Knight." But once you unlock all the seals, you may be facing countless battles, so its good to rally as many trustworthy digi-destined children as possible. And you will need to do something to show them that you can lead this army. You may have to sacrifice alot for this cause, but the fate of the digital universe and all other dimensions connected to this digital universe will rest on your decisions. Choose carefully, you have the blood of the greatest warrior the digital universe has ever seen, flowing throughout your body. You should lead them. Now, go to your friends and here, this is called a Slide Tranporter, which can only be used from the transport rooms in the ports. This will speed up your journey," Gennai further explained as he handed Robert a small, black television remote looking thing. It had numbers and other things on it that made the device function.  
  
"Thanks Gennai, I'll see you around," Robert said as he began to race down the long halls of the temple at top speed. He quickly began to digivolve to Smokemon, just to gain more speed. He jetted into the water and out of the cave opening and upward. He blazed with amazing speed, more than he ever felt before; and then exploded from the water, causing a wave to decend to the shore a mile away. Faster and Faster, he started to stretch his powers as far as they could go, which mean flying at almost a hundred and fifty miles an hour.  
  
Back with the group, they had just came within the five mile mark because they had sped up atleast to five times the speed they were going. They could already spot rows of digimon lined up, just outside the port. Trees passed by very quickly as they kept speeding up every minute or so.  
  
Now, almost ten miles away from the group, Smokemon blazed overhead in a large white fireball. Several digimon below were amazed to see him overhead. He knew he could meet his friends just before they made it to the port, eventhough he was ten miles away, he could sense his friends movements. He began to say to himself, 'I'm going to make it there. I am going to see Kristie. I am going to see here.'  
  
Kristie made a strange look for a second and then began to look all around.  
  
"Hey guys, did you hear that?" She said while she looked around.  
  
"No why?" Rachel yelled from the front.  
  
"I don't know, but I thought I just heard Robert's voice, or rather Smokemon's voice," Kristie said as she looked very confused.  
  
"Its probably your imagination," Jeff said, "Lets get a move on, the last one there has to set up the next camp all by them self."  
  
"Your on!" Rachel said as she tapped Kyoobimon with her heel and she began to speed up even quicker.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!" Jeff said as his Garurumon began to get even quicker, catching up with Kyoobimon. Just then, a large, brown blurry flew by the two. Then, after a second, the figure began to come into focus as it moved away; the figure was Hioobimon.  
  
"HA! Just because I am huge, does not mean I am not fast," Hioobimon laughed as it kept a nice led.  
  
"Matuskamon, take to the air!" Kristie said as her digimon jumped into the air, spread its massive wings, and flew upward; getting some height. Once it thought it had enough height, it began to dive, picking up a considerable amount of speed.  
  
"Pegasusmon, please speed up!" Laura said as her Pegasusmon gave a snort and took to the air, picking up some speed low to the ground. Her Pegasusmon caught up to Arora's Birdramon in the air, and they both dived, catching up to the group ahead. After a short time, they had to stop since they had made it to the outside gates of the port.  
  
Smokemon, in the air, was just coming in on the two mile mark, and was racing as fast as he could to his friends and his girlfriend.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Arora's Birdramon said as it fires huge firebalss at a group of Demi-Meramon, incinerating their data very quickly.  
  
"Dragon Wheel!" Rachel's Kyoobimon yelled as it fired its attack as the next wave of Agumon, who immediately decinergrated.  
  
"Star Shower!" Laura's Pegasusmon said as it took down the final line of Tyrannomon, that stood gaurd just outside the main doors.  
  
"Lets go!" Rachel's yelled as she stepped towards the massive doors.  
  
"You'd rather go without me?" Smokemon said as he landed pillar that connected to a fench.  
  
"ROBERT!" Kristie yelled as she ran towards the pillar as he hopped down to greet her with a big huge and a kiss on the cheek. Jeff looked at Robert very oddly, but then it changed to confidence.  
  
"Got your digivolutions back didn't you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yep, plus one." Smokemon said as he kept holding Kristie.  
  
"Plus one?" Laura questioned.  
  
"Yeah, a new leve higher than Mega called Giga, its how when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to form Omnimon. Well, Omnimon is actually on the Giga level," Smokemon said as he let go of his grip and walked over to Rachel, "Miss me?  
  
"Not really, but she did. Are we going to do this or not?" Rachel yelled in frustration.  
  
"Fine, lets do it!" Smokemon said as it took point and entered the building. 


	11. Day 5 part 4

DAY 5 part 4  
  
-------------  
  
Friday, April 25th  
  
3:01 P.M. ET  
  
3:01 P.M. DUT  
  
Smokemon led the group through the first door, with their rookie and champion level digimon behind them. They slowly made their way through the crowd of rouge digimon that presisted to fight them. Smokemon sent a Static Blaster here and there and his digimon fired their strongest attack, with Greymon, BlueGreymon, Guilmon, ExVeemon, Hivamon, and ExDmon following closely behind him while he made his way towards the hallway to his left. The others digimon stayed behind to clean up as the humans followed Smokemon and his digimon. Smokemon basically just practiced its martial arts moves as it took down digimon after digimon, their data scattering and his digimon sucking it up. As they finally made it to the staircase, only ten large, Ultimate level, fire digimon stood in the way of Smokemon and the securing of the port. The ten digimon were DarkTyrannomon. Smokemon knew that if some of his digimon digivolved to their Ultimate forms, they would be too large to fit into the fifteen by ten hallway. But their was one form that he knew that could beat these digimon.   
  
"Hey, Greymon, BlueGreymon, de-digivolve please," Smokemon said as his two digimon de-digivolve, "Do it, Warp digivolve!"  
  
"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Agumon said as it began to change into his mega form, "WARGREYMON!"  
  
"BLUEAGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlueAgumon said as it began to change into a blue armored WarGreymon, "BLUEWARGREYMON!"  
  
"Good, now its my turn!" Smokemon said as his human friends rounded the corner and saw the emense bright light flood the hallway. Kristie and the rest began to smile as they witnessed something of a miracle, "SMOKEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Smokemon began to quickly change as fast as he could, taking on his new form faster than the other digimon could ever do, "METALSMOKEMON!"  
  
He pulled the katana sword from its sheated and leveled it with the DarkTyrannomon ahead.  
  
"NOW!" MetalSmokemon exclaimed as he jumped forward with amazing speed, sliced directly up, through one DarkTyrannomon, shattering its data immediately; then, he plunged his sword through another to his left, causing its data to break apart too.   
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon said as he raised his arms above its head, forming a large, orange energy ball above its head and then firing it directly at two DarkTyrannomon ahead, destroying them on impact, "Four down, six to go!"  
  
"NOVA FREEZE!" BlueWarGreymon said as it formed a blue energy ball over its head and fired it at three evil digimon, hitting the middle one, but the blast spread outward, destroying the two others on each of its side.  
  
"Now Guilmon, warp digivolve!" MetalSmokemon said as its digivolve began to glow bright.  
  
"GUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Guilmon roared as it began to quickly grow to the size of MetalSmokemon. Then, it began to gain a more human form, but all the while, forming white and red armor around its appendages. A large, white and red shield formed on its arm. The shield had gold trim around the outside with digital language around it. Then, red triangles formed on an inner row around a black cirlce, which on the inside of that, had a red, upside down triangle with three other triangle around it forming a larger triangle. The next thing to form was a large lance on its right hand. The white helmet form over most of its head, with a the top part of a Guilmon head at the top, "GALLANTMON! LIGHTNING JOUST!"  
  
He began to form a large, blue electrical cloud around the tip of its lance as it began to quickly charge forward. Then, he pushed his lance forward, launching the cloud of electrically charge partical forward, destroying the three digimon that were left.  
  
"Its been awhile since I was last in this excellent form," Gallantmon said as it examined itself.  
  
"Well, its time to get this place fully secured," MetalSmokemon said as the other's digimon finally joined them.  
  
"All digimon have been exterminated from this premisis," Laura's Leomon said as it stood beside her, "All rooms as secured and awaiting your command."  
  
"This ain't the army Leomon," Jeff said.  
  
"Ok, good work you guys. Find the transport room in this port and stay there until we meet with you," MetalSmokemon said as it started to climb the stairs.  
  
"Roger sir, lets go," Leomon trailed off as it began to go down the follow the hall, with the other digimon in tow, except for MetalSmokemon's digimon.   
  
The group climbed the stair case as fast as they could. Going up level after level, stoping at the fifth level, where it opened up into a large red room, just like the last port. The open room had almost nothing in it, except for a small throne at the far end of the room, straight across from the door. Sitting in the small seat, was a very small, very familiar digimon. It was a small red Koromon, Agumon's In-training form. It was just a small, red head with large green eyes and two large, red ears on its side. It was an odd sight, which the others relaxed a bit, but MetalSmokemon did not.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have finally come, and in your Ultimate form. Good for you," The small RedKoromon said, but in a loud voice, making sure everyone in the room heard.  
  
"Ha, we have to beat that!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Never under estimate your opponent," MetalSmokemon said as it walked forward.  
  
"Don't come any closer, foolish one, for I am what you seek. Or atleast part of what you seek. I am part of the Enforcer. We together form his final form, but we apart form his lesser forms. There are countless numbers of meet out there. I am just one of atleast ten. I see that you have already taken one of my ports, and almost taken this one. Very good. You still have alot less. Since there are six areas, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Darkness, and Light, with four ports in each, it appears that you have twenty four ports in all to take over, and with one down, and this one almost gone, that would make twenty two left. I know that this part of me will die today, for this form is very weak. You, on the other hand, could be a formitable force, once you have reached me in the Area of Darkness. I would assume that that area would be last since you can't reach it until you have secured the other ports, and its a smart tactical decision since that area has the most strongest digimon in it. You could try, but I doubt you would make it yet. Well, enough small talk, come and get me," The RedKoromon said as it jumped from its throne and started hopping towards the digi-destined.  
  
"I got this one," Hivamon said as it flew forward and landed two feet in front of the red evil digimon, "Hiva Bomb!"  
  
Hivamon fired a large, white energy ball forward at the digimon, sending a large debris field up into the air, which mixed with the explosion. A few seconds past, and a large, digimon came running out of the explosion. It was a red version of Agumon.  
  
"Watch out, I think eventhough tis split up, and may be weaker than the total copy, I think it can fully digivolve. Hivamon just be careful," MetalSmokemon said as it watched the RedAgumon jump into the air and started to spin, feet outward, hitting Hivamon hard in the face. It stummbled back, but regain its standing position quick. Hivamon charge, extending its front paws outward.  
  
"Rabbit Punch!" Hivamon said as it pummled the RedAgumon with punch after punch, not even driving it back. The RedAgumon extended its claw forward, sending the big eared digimon into Laura's stomach. It quickly jumped forward and took its position in front of MetalSmokemon.  
  
"ExVeemon, de-digivolve and get ready to Armor digivolve," MetalSmokemon said as ExVeemon quickly de-digivolve. His DT2 selected the egg MetalSmokemon was thinking and began to glow, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
Both Veemon and Hivamon jumped into the air, ready to Armor digivolve.  
  
"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." Veemon said as it began to get bigger, and becoming more human like. Its skin began to become a gray light blue as larger gray blue wings grew from its back. Weird, white, blue leather staps formed here and there on his body with a large golden cross formed on his left hand. Three large fingers tiped with a spike formed from his hand as one of the large leather straps formed over his eyes, hiding them from view. The last two things to form was the large, winged ears and the white chest plate, with a two black shoulder plates, "GARGOYLEMON, THE BLIND ANGEL!"  
  
"HIVAMON SILVER ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." Hivamon said as it began to grow into a large, blue, four legged, two winged dragon, with large curled teeth and a large golden spike coming out of its nose. At the end of its blue tail, was a large spiked ball, like a mace. Then, silver armor started to form all over its body, placing itself on its legs and clawed feet. More armor formed on its head, neck, and back, which large gold spikes came out of its neck and back, most were about a five inches long. A large symbol placed itself, in blue, on a weird looking chest plate on its front, the symbol was of honor, Hivamon's crest, "HINORMON, THE DRAGON OF HONOR."  
  
"Take that RedAgumon!" Kristie yelled in confidence.  
  
"Freezing Wing!" Gargoylemon said as its wings started to sparkle, then shoting atleast twenty, small ice crystals at the RedAgumon, knocking it back some.  
  
"Honoring Wind!" Hinormon said as it started to flap its big, main wings, sending tiny little honor symbols flying at the RedAgumon, knocking it back to its throne.  
  
"I may be weak, but I can still fight! REDAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." RedAgumon roared as it began to be surrounded in a bright, red light. It quickly began to change into a Greymon, but it was very weird. The skin was an orange red, with dark, crimson strips all over its body. Its brown, bone helmet even had a red tent and some part, it was even broken a bit, "SCARGREYMON! RED NOVA BLAST!"  
  
It fired a large, blood red fire ball at the two opposing digimon, sending them into a wall behind the group. The part tried to get up, but could not, it was as if they were paralyzed.  
  
"My attack has a new power to it, it can paralyze anything if the creature doesn't try to deflect it. But if that happens, it will paralyze whatever the thing was to deflect the blow," ScarGreymon snickered as it began to walk forward, "Why don't you attack, foolish MetalSmokemon. You could easily defeat me, but you persist to let your digimon do the work. Too afraid?"   
  
"No, its just I'd rather have my own digimon get some experience off of you so when we finally met the real you, they will be prepared," MetalSmokemon said very freely, "De-digivolve you two, the attacks secondary function should wear off."  
  
They did so, then returned to standing behind their tamer.  
  
"MetalSmokemon, I am ready," ExDmon said anxiously.  
  
"Fine, your next," MetalSmokemon said as his Deroca crest began to glow.  
  
"EXDMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." ExDmon said as it dropped to all fours and began to take the shape of an alligator, but with its head still the same. Its long horns at the back of its bone helmet began to grow even longer, until they stopped at almost three foot long. A row of three, four inch spikes lined its back, with its long tail tipped at a very large, hooked blade spike. It looked like a twenty foot long, two foot tall alligator, "DEROMON!"  
  
"Do it now!" MetalSmokemon yelled.  
  
"Dero Cannon!" Deromon said as it began to form inside its closed mouth, small flames of energy started to leak out of its mouth as it opened it, revealing a large energy stream, ready to be fired.  
  
"Do you like the ultimate digimon? I created this digimon, pouring my heart, soul, and power into it. This digimon can be very formitable, even for you. I asure you, that you will not survive," MetalSmokemon said as he watched with confidence.  
  
"Bring it on," ScarGreymon said as it took a fighting stance.  
  
"FIRE!" MetalSmokemon yelled as Deromon launched its attack, locked on to ScarGreymon. The stream of energy formed into a unstable beam coming out of its mouth, just a foot away from its target. The beam hit, exploding all around the evil digimon, breaking apart its data at the seems. Even the floor began to melt away from exsistance. ScarGreymon tried to hold on, it thought, 'Just a bit longer and the beam will become totally unstable destroying everything'  
  
Deromon was forcing everything it could into the beam, every second the beam increased in power. After about a minute, Deromon could not hold the beam any longer and let go of it, sending a large energy wave throughout the room, which disapated as it hit the explosion and the opposing walls. Deromon quickly reverted back to its rookie form as the explosion began to settle. A bright light exploded from within the explosion, creating a force that propelled the digimon back a step or two. The only one that did not move was MetalSmokemon. The light grew bigger until a figure began to emerge from the light. Towering high was a large, red body MetalGreymon with black armor and black strips all over its body, even its wings were black. MetalSmokemon snickered at this turn of events.  
  
"FLAREMETALGREYMON!" The figure said as the light died down, "HAHA, I guess I forgot to tell you that after a while, espcially with my form broken down, that all these little clones can absorb attacks and become stronger. I guess I neglected to tell you that."  
  
"You didn't have to. I already knew from when I got my digivolutions. So ha. I know exactly how to take you down, what you digivolve to next and what your Giga form is, and I know your final attacks for each. So don't even fret," MetalSmokemon said, "Yo, dudes, get ready."  
  
"Sir, yes, Sir," Both WarGreymon said and BlueWarGreymon said as they stood beside each other.  
  
"Do It!" MetalSmokemon said aas they both fired their main attacks right at its head, knocking it back a few feet.  
  
"How'd they know where to attack?" Rachel questioned.  
  
"He has a psychic powers," Kristie said.  
  
"How'd you know?" MetalSmokemon said to Kristie.  
  
"I heard you when you were flying here. I guess you can direct it to a person that only you want them to hear," Kristie said.  
  
"Yep," MetalSmokemon said as his WarGreymon team kept on fireing their attack.  
  
"You know, you are smarter than people think," Jeff laughed.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Kristie said as she ran over and grabbed ahold of his arm.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," He said to try to get her to back down.  
  
"Lets do it," WarGreymon said as it jumped into the air.  
  
"Yeah," BlueWarGreymon said as it did the same thing.  
  
"Combine now!" MetalSmokemon said as his digivice began to glow.  
  
"WARGREYMON..." WarGreymon said as it began to circle his brother.  
  
"BLUEWARGREYMON..." BlueWarGreymon said as he did the same thing.  
  
"MODE CHANGE TO..." They both said together as they started to fuse into one, very huge WarGreymon, the size of the FlareMetalGreymon across the room, "FUSION MODE. I AM TITANWARGREYMON!"  
  
"The real fire power. Didn't know they could do that did you?" MetalSmokemon said as the FlareWarGreymon look on in horror, "Guys, finish it."  
  
"TITAN FORCE!" TitanWarGreymon said as it raised its arms over its head and started to form as white energy ball, knocking a hole in the roof as it did so.  
  
"Everybody, to the lower level. I'll stay," MetalSmokemon said as it started to run to beside the huge digimon about to release its attack.  
  
"I am not going to leave you. I lost you once and I am not going to lose you again," Kristie said as she began to digivolve. The others and MetalSmokemon's digimon already left by the time she finished digivolving, "SYPHORMON!"  
  
"Get out of here Syphormon!" MetalSmokemon said.  
  
"No, I am not going to leave you," Syphormon said as TitanWarGreymon lauched the attack. It did not travel far before exploding all around the three and the FlareMetalGreymon. MetalSmokemon stood firm as the attack destroyed everything around them, except for the three. TitanWarGreymon began to de-digivolve, and after it did, the two fell down the stairs, with the other two warriors still on the upper level. The everything began to break apart at the very fabric like seems, "Why...aren't...you...leaving?"  
  
"He's not finished yet. Thats only going to make him stronger. Go now, your not strong enough," MetalSmokemon said as he stood, almost unharmed by the attack.  
  
"LIKE HELL!" Syphormon said as it began to be consumed in the explosion, creating a very bright light around her as her digivice began to activate, "SYPHORMON...DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
She began to get bigger, with her armor increasing twice in size. Her longe blonde hair flowed to the floor as two large, Falchion swords formed on her back along with one long silver staff. She still looked like Syphormon until a two more smaller metal wings grew below the bigger two, which now had mess holes opened in them. Her blades on her arms get bigger, but two large pulse laser blasters grew on her arms. The five small spikes on her shoulders grew to about a foot long, and even two extra grew too. Everything re-enforced itself even more, creating a knigt looking digimon that was very pro-portioned, but was as tough as a Tankmon. The fangs on her mouth grew, added another set below, the same length as the others. The last thing to form was a long, metal tail, that had four rows of spikes on the top, the bottom, and the two sides. Even the end was tipped in three blades that made a weird looking * . She even looked prepared to take on anything, "TRYPHORMON!"  
  
The explosion settled, revealing the whole upper level complete destroyed, and the sun light sky above. Dust still lingered in the air, but the hardest sight to bare was that of the foul creature before the two warrior digimon.  
  
"Oh my god," Tryphormon said as it began to prepare for a fight.  
  
"Tryphormon, meet CrimsonGreymon, but still not the true form of the Enforcer. I won't let it get to its true form," MetalSmokemon said as it pulled the sword from its sheath, then glowing in white energy, "Smoke Blade!"  
  
"Tryphor Falchions!" Tryphormon said as it pulled both of its weird looking swords from the small sheaths behind its back, forming light blue energy around them. She slashed the two sword in an X, sending it right towards CrimsonWarGreymon. MetalSmokemon's Smoke Blade, and Tryphormon's Typhor Falchions combined together to form one long, beam of energy that looked almost like a spear that shot right through its head. Blood squirted right out of the wound, then, his head exploded, sending blood everywhere. The body, still standing, then fell to the ground; after about a minute, the data of the creature was gone.  
  
"Finally, we can go to the next...port," Tryphormon said as she fell to the ground and began to de-digivolve. MetalSmokemon bent down and picked up her body, holding her close, "MetalSmokemon...Robert...Please don't leave me... like that again."  
  
"I won't sweety," MetalSmokemon said as Kristie fell asleep, "Thank you baby."  
  
He walked down the steps and turned to his right, heading straight for the others, who were just at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was up against the wall, off to the left, just outside the transport room.  
  
"Well guys, we only have a few more ports to go in this area," MetalSmokemon said as he sat his girlfriend down on the ground, beside her digimon, "She took alot. She actually digivolved to her Ultimate form just to help me.  
  
"Wow," Laura said, "Guess she thought you wouldn't of made it."  
  
"I know I would of. When I was getting my digivolutions, I actually battled a CrimsonWarGreymon, as a test, to see if I could defend off one," MetalSmokemon said as he began to de-digivolve back to his human form.  
  
"I guess you did," Rachel said, "Show off."  
  
"Don't worry Rachel, you'll get yours soon. Well, they also gave me this device. A Slide Transport, it transports us to other transport rooms in ports in this area. All we got to do is go into the transport room, look at on of the monitors and activate it. But the bad thing is, we'd be going right into an ambush, so we need to come up with a plan before we go," Robert explained as he gently stroked Kristie's hair.  
  
"Can't we do that tomorrow. I'm starving," Robert's Agumon said as everybody laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, its going to take a while to come up with a plan. So we can rest up, get some chow, and prepare for the worst," Robert said as the other digi-destined and their digimon began to relax alittle more. 


	12. Day 6

DAY 6  
  
-------------  
  
Saturday, April 26th  
  
5:13 A.M. ET  
  
5:13 A.M. DUT  
  
Robert sat awake in the battle scared room that he was just in last night, facing one of his biggest foes. The debris had been cleared away by Robert, who was bored last night, while thinking up a plan of attack on the next port. He sat on a small platform of debris he had set for himself to sit and think. His legs were crossed and the wind wiped his hair as he meditated, with the morning sun just on the horizon. Several small bird digimon chirped to the coming morning, as the remnants of night faded away into the light of a new day.   
  
Robert paced ideas back and forth in his mind, trying to decide the best plan of action. Leomon, the night before, said that the transport room was left ungaurded, which meant the big group would atleast have a small chance of taking the next port. Several digimon had to of patrolled the halls and would here them enter, unless they sent a group ahead to clear a path for the others. Robert decided that that idea would be the best to start with, but he had to work on a more concrete plan. If he went in there, guns a blazen, so to speak, it would draw alot of attention to that area and it would make the others' entrance even more difficult. He sat there and thought of another idea, since the D-Mega's could communicate with each other, he could always send someone to the port with their digimon, not through the portal, but actually fly or run there. If that could cause enough of a distraction and draw enough of digimon to the distraction itself, a small group could enter the port through the transport portal without someone noticing; then, if someone did notice, the group could take care of that digimon easily, allowing the next group to come it. He decided that that was the best plan of action to take. He stood, but not before knowing that he was being watched by someone. He did not even have to look at who had come up to see him.  
  
"Come to help me Rachel?" Robert asked the dumbfounded Rachel who did not even know that he could know it was her.  
  
"Maybe," Rachel said as she walked forward without Robert even turning around.  
  
"No need. I know the best way to do this," Robert said.  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd help," Rachel replied.  
  
"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You know not to under estimate me. I would of got it sooner or later anyways," Robert explained.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to..."   
  
"Tell me that your sorry the way you acted when I came back?" Robert interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was just being alittle jealous. I still got to get use to the idea that you are with her now. Its been six and a half months since you two got back together. I should be use to it, but I am not," Rachel heartedly said.  
  
"I know Rachel. Believe me, I know how you feel. I've been through your situation before, remember? When I was trying to get with Heather?" Robert questioned.  
  
"Yeah I remember what Erick did to you, taking her away like that. Even then I didn't like the idea of you getting with her. I've glad you never did, she would of been a bad influence on you," Rachel answered.  
  
"She wouldn't of been. She would of been a digi-destined if fate hadn't decided that Kristie would get her digimon. I wonder why that is, but hey, its not like I know everything about everything. Only the digital universe," Robert said, "Well, enough small talk, get the others up here so I can go over the plan of attack."  
  
"Sir, yes sir," Rachel said as she walked down the stairs.   
  
A few moments later, everyone had assembled under the low morning sun, waiting for Robert to explain the plan. He walked around in front of the group for a few minutes, going over the last minute details in his head, preparing himself to speak.  
  
"Ok, I've come up with a plan that may work. I've gone over hundreds of possiblities that may happen while this plan is in effect, but all come out with the same type of ending. Us winning. First off, I need a volenteer to go ahead to the next port for here, not going through the portal, but actually getting there on digimon. You will contact me once you are there and needs to be the fastest digimon here. You will create a distraction so I can go through the portal to the other side and secure a long enough passage for us to get through. Then, once all the digimon are exterminated, we can finish the port and go to the next Fire Port Main. Now, who here wants to be the volenteer?" Robert asked.  
  
"I'll do it," Rachel said.  
  
"No, I will. If I warp digivolve Gabumon to MetalGarurumon, I could be there in less than two hours," Jeff said as he rubbed his bicept.  
  
"Crap, he's got a point," Rachel pointed out, "Although, I am sure if Renamon digivolves all the way to Taomon, she can transport me there in an instant."  
  
"No she can't," Robert said, "A Taomon's teleporting radius in within two miles. The port is alot farther than that. Jeff, you go."  
  
"Yes sir," Jeff said as his digivice began to glow, "Gabumon?"  
  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Gabumon said as he was surrounded in a bright blue light. He transformed to his Garurumon form, then to the WereGarurumon form, which stood on two legs and had blue jeans on and some battle scars on its body; then its began to become the size of a Garurumon, actually it looked like a Garurumon, but its body was made out of a electric blue armor with golden wings and with its under side in a gold color. Its tail was not even a tail, but a sharp short sword. Concealed in his armor, were secret missile silos that were very small, but could pack a powerful punch, "METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"Wormon, Terriermon," Jeff said as he hopped on top of MetalGarurumon, "Hurry up and get on!"  
  
They did so as Jeff bide a waving hand as a farewell and quickly disappeared to the east.  
  
"Ok, well for now, we just wait until he contacts us and he starts the distraction. Then we can enter the portal and go to the next port," Robert said as he sat back onto the platform that he made and began to meditate once again.  
  
So they sat, with their digimon, and waited for the "call to arms." Robert meditated while his digimon played mostly. The others' digimon did the same, but their owners paced back and forth most of the time. But Robert knew that Jeff was the right person for the job, and that he made good distractions.   
  
Thirty minutes had passed by and the others still were impatient while Robert sat peacefully upon his platform, waiting the best way he knew how. Robert Veemon stumbled about with his other digimon, careful not to fall over the edge of the building. Just then, a big wind gust swooped up out of nowhere, sending Veemon over the edge.  
  
"VEEMON!" Rachel screamed as he fell.  
  
"No, aren't you going to help him?" Laura said.  
  
"Just watch," Robert said, still meditating.  
  
"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO..." Veemon yelled while falling downward, "GARGOYLEMON!"  
  
  
  
He quickly flapped his newly formed wings as hard as he could, to slow his decent. He finally hit the ground, but very softly, then flew back up and landed.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot that your digimon can digivolve on their own without that much help," Laura acknowledged.  
  
"See, you didn't need to worry," Robert sat as he opened his eyes and smiled. Gargoylemon de-digivolved and went back to playing with the others.   
  
Another thirty minutes went by, still more impatient pacing by the others while Robert did something alittle bit different than what he did. He was standing up and moving his arms and body to what the others guess what Tai-Chi. Robert moved gracefully and even his digimon mimiced his moves. Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon perfectly mimiced the moves, while ExDmon, Hivamon, and BlueAgumon made a few mistakes here and there. All of Robert's Rookie level digimon seemed to be focusing fairly hard of the task, while the others watched. They were very agile and graceful, but seemed to eminate a strong ora from within them.  
  
At the hour and a half mark, everybody tried to remain calm, so that they would not make any mistakes on the next mission, but finally after another twenty minutes, Robert held his digivice at chest level and a video stream of Jeff appeared on it.  
  
"I've made it and am about to attack. Give them atleast ten minutes to centralize their fire on me. Then, you all can come through the portal, Jeff over and ou." He said as the screen went dark. Robert stood up and started toward the stairs as the others followed quickly behind.  
  
"Jeff will draw all of them outside, taking them all out pretty quickly, so what me, Kristie, and Rachel will do is go ahead to the main chamber while who's left will take out the rest of the stray digimon. But we will need some cover fire, just in case. Everybody got the plan?" Robert asked as they entered the large room marked Transport Room.  
  
Everybody nodded just as he leveled the television remote looking device to the monitor and his a red circular button on it, then he raised his digivice to the monitor. Almost the same exact looking room appeared on the computer screen before them. Robert made room so that Laura and Arora and their digimon could get to the screen.   
  
"All you got to do is raise your digivices to the screen and say, 'Slide Transporter activate. Thats it," He said as they got ready to be transported.  
  
"Slide Transporter activate!" Arora said as her and her digimon were swallowed in a bright blue light that quickly sucked them into the computer. They followed a long bright blue tunnel until they exited into the room, as their pictures came up on the monitor in front of Laura.   
  
"Slide Transporter activate!" Laura said as she too was sucked in and then exited a few seconds later, into the other transport room.  
  
"Good, now I'll give you two atleast two mintues to make sure the coast is clear, now go," Robert said as Arora and Laura turned around and then exited the room. Arora's Agumon acompanied her with Laura's Leomon with her. A minute later, Laura returned to the room to get her and Arora's digimon out of the way.  
  
"Its clear, c'mon Rob," Laura said as she exited the room.  
  
"Ok, Slide Transporter activate!" Robert said as he was swallowed up in the light and then appeared in the room. He was followed by Rachel and Kristie with their digimon with them. The groups exited into the hall and the three made their way to the staircase to the main chamber.  
  
"You two get the opposite ends of the hall. Laura, you keep a look out for Jeff, he should be here in about five minutes. We'll be back," Robert said as he, his digimon, the others, and their digimon quickly ran up the stairs.   
  
The same eerie red light flooded the stairwell and the room as they made it to the next floor. The room was of the same design as the last two ports, even a medium sized throne at the far end. In that medium sized throne, sat a digimon very similar to one of the digimon the digi-destined had fought before, but something different gave this digimon a different statured. It was a Spidarmon, but instead of jet black hair about its body, it had mostly a firey red hair, and its hair on the top of its head was literally burning. It even hair these menacing yellow eyes that shot through anything, making it curl up like a small baby to a nice warm bottle of milk. This digimon was obviously prepared for battle because it had two large axe's in its main two hands.  
  
"I am FlammingSpidarmon, and I am prepared to destroy you," The digimon said as its burning hair grew a few inches in height, then settled back down.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting. Well, no use in letting a good fight go to waste, digivolve everyone to champion," Robert said as his digivice and the other's digivices became active, "DIGI..."  
  
"DIGI..." Agumon said.  
  
"DIGI..." BlueAgumon said.  
  
"DIGI..." ExDmon roared.  
  
"DIGI..." Veemon yelled.  
  
  
  
"DIGI..." Guilmon said.  
  
"DIGI..." Hivamon said.  
  
"...Volve to..." Robert and his digimon said together as they began to digivolve to champion.  
  
"GREYMON!" Greymon roared.  
  
"BLUEGREYMON!" BlueGreymon said.  
  
"DEROMON!" Deromon yelled.  
  
"EXVEEMON!" ExVeemon said.  
  
  
  
"GROWLMON!" Growlmon exclaimed.  
  
"HIOOBIMON!" Hioobimon said as they all finished digivolving.  
  
"SMOKEMON!" Even Smokemon finished digivolving.  
  
"C'mon people, lets digivolve!" Kristie said, "DIGI..."  
  
"DIGI..." BlackGatomon said.  
  
"DIGI..." Dalgemon roared.  
  
"DIGI..." Gaildramon yelled as they began to digivolve.  
  
"SYPHORMON!"   
  
"LADYDEVIMON!"  
  
"MATUSKAMON!"  
  
"GAILLEOMON!"  
  
"Even us," Rachel said as her digivice became active, "DIGIVOLVE..."  
  
"DIGIVOLVE..." Hawkmon squalked.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE..." Renamon yelled.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE TO..." Biyomon said.  
  
"LOVEMON!" Lovemon yelled.  
  
"ARQUILAMON!" the newly digivolved Arquilamon billowed.  
  
"KYOOBIMON!" Kyoobimon roared.  
  
"BIRDRAMON!" exclaimed Birdramon.  
  
"Lets do it, Smoke Claw!" Smokemon yelled as he fired the razor sharp, white energy from his claws, piercing FlammingSpidarmon's abdomen, making it yell in pain.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon roared as it launched a big, orange fireball, smashing into FlammingSpidarmon's head, knocking it back a little bit.  
  
"Freeze Blast!" BlueGreymon said as it launched several small blue fire balls at the opposing digimon, hitting its torso, causing it to drop to the ground.   
  
"Dero Cannon!" Deromon roared as it let loose a large, unstable energy beam from its mouth, pinning the FlammingSpidarmon up against the wall. After the beam disappeared, it fell to the ground.  
  
"V Laser!" ExVeemon exclaimed as it shot a beam from its chest, knocking one of the FlammingSpidarmon's rear arms off its back, reducing it to a blooding stump.  
  
"Plasma Blade!" Growlmon yelled as it sent two large, red energy blades at the evil digimon, reducing two more of its arms to bloody stumps.  
  
"Lightning Channel!" Hioobimon exclaimed as it fired two of its large, yellow blue electrical beams at its opponent, pinning it up against the wall again. When the beam subsided, it fell to the ground.  
  
"I will not give up!" FlammingSpidarmon yelled as it began to charge forward.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon said as she fired her attack, but the oncoming digimon blocked it.  
  
"Reign of Terror!" Matuskamon said as let loose its attack, pushing FlammingSpidarmon back just a few feet, but then it began to charge again.  
  
"Gail of Obliteration!" GailLeomon yelled as it chipped away at FlammingSpidarmon's flesh, red blood oozed out of the cuts as it kept on coming.  
  
"Syphor Strike!" Syphormon said as her two large blue slashed cut right through the remaining legs on the opposing digimon's back.  
  
"Now its our turn, Axe of Love!" Lovemon said as she started to hack away at FlammingSpidarmon, causing huge gashes all over its body.   
  
"Dragon Wheel!" Kyoobimon exclaimed as its rolled into a wheel and then sending the light blue flame energy at FlammingSpidarmon, causing it to back away.  
  
"Blast Laser!" Aruquilamon squalked as it fired a large blast at the evil digimon, severing its arm from its body. Blood splattered everywhere as it slowly began to walk forward.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yelled as it launched about ten fire balls at FlammingSpidarmon, singeing its red hair.  
  
"I will not give up," FlammingSpidarmon said as it began to become surrounded in a bright light.  
  
"Not this time," MetalSmokemon said as it finished digivolve to Ultimate, "Smoke Blade!"  
  
MetalSmokemon jumped into the air and flew as fast as it could towards FlammingSpidarmon. He spun around and his sword began to slice it from side to side, separating the top of its body from its bottom. After a few seconds, both halves fell to the ground and began to dissolve away. After thirty seconds, it was gone and its Fractal code was left. MetalSmokemon quickly gathered the fractal code with his D-Tector and began to walk back to his friends, de-digivolving on the way.  
  
"Well," he said, "Now its the main Fire Port. We are not going to get there through the transport portal but we will walk there."  
  
"So when do we leave?" the de-digivolving Lovemon said as they started to decend the flight of stairs to the level below. 


	13. Day 6 part 2

DAY 6part 2  
  
-------------  
  
Saturday, April 26th  
  
10:00 A.M. ET  
  
10:00 A.M. DUT  
  
"We leave in about five minutes. I know at top speed, we could make it there in about an hour. Although, I wonder if I could use the slide transport to transport us to somewhere right outside the port. Since it causes a rip in dimension's to transport people for port to port, I think I can make it open up a portal into the wilderness. But it may take me a few minutes to modify, but I think I can do it. Lets get to the transport room," Robert said as he and his friends walked down the hall and into the tranport room.   
  
He and the other humans stood inside the room while the digimon stayed out in the hall. Robert sat before a computer monitor with a long cable attached to his small, black television remote looking device. He typed away furriously at the keyboard, trying to get the most knowledge of the device as he could, then he knew he would try to configure it to his needs.   
  
"Well, its a very simple program for this device. It really isn't that complicated. But I can configure this device to create a rip in this dimension anywhere I need to, not just to another port. All I need to do is re-configure the exit location sub-routine, then I need to use the computer to re-configure the internal and the external functions," Robert said as he typed away.  
  
"In english Mr. Wizard?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He basically means that he is going to change the settings of this device and the computer will change the device itself somehow," Rachel said as she sat beside Robert.  
  
"Oh," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, basically. The digital world has extrordinary technology, I can munipulate anything and change how it looks. Sort of like how I created Dmon. Ok, it will take a few seconds to finish, but I am done. Although, I wonder if there is a way I can use this device anywhere, not just in transport rooms?" Robert asked himself.  
  
"I don't know but I'm sure that you will figure it out sooner or later, but right now, we just got to worry about who our next challenger is," Laura said from behind Jeff.  
  
"I think it is going to be a Giga level digimon. Since we've fought every level but a Giga level, I think thats our last challenge. But just leave it to me. I've the only one with a Giga level, except for the digimon," Robert said, "I am sure I can defeat this digimon quickly and easily."  
  
"Just take all the fun, why don't ya?" Arora sarcastically said from beside the sitting Rachel.  
  
"Atleast let use try, we will get our digivolutions soon, we just need more experience," Laura said.  
  
"Yeah, I've already got my Ultimate digivolution," Kristie said as she wrapped her arms around Robert's neck, as he dis-connected the device from the computer.  
  
"I bet sooner or later, all of us will have our next level. Why don't we go to that place where you went?" Jeff questioned.   
  
"Only Smokemon is allowed to enter there until the white orb, or the Orb of Goodness is recovered," Robert explained.  
  
"Oh, well I am sure we can do it on our own. I did anyhow," Kristie said.  
  
"Well, do we want to try this device out and see if my new modifications worked?" Robert said as he turned around in his chair.  
  
"Maybe we should test it," said Rachel reluctantly.  
  
"What, you don't trust me now?" Robert asked.  
  
"Its not that, we just don't want our molecules scrambled or something," Jeff said as Robert stood up and turned to the monitor.  
  
"Well, its perfectly safe and I'll go first. All I got to do is program the destination I want, which would be thirty feet in front of Fire Port Main, on its north side," Robert said as he hit the enter button on the device and a nice patch of green leave trees appeared on the monitor.  
  
"Atleast it worked," Rachel said.  
  
"Fine, hey! Agumon, BlueAgumon and the rest of ya'll, get in here please!" Robert yelled.   
  
His digimon quickly filed into the room and stood behind him, ready to be transported.  
  
"Oh great, this again," Agumon said sarcastically.  
  
"I hate this part," BlueAgumon said in response to his brother.  
  
"Hey, atleast ya'll will get to fight in a bit," Robert said.  
  
"Ok, atleast that's good," Dmon responded.  
  
"Lets go!" Robert said, "Slide Transport activate!"  
  
He and his digimon were surrounded in a bright light, which sucked them into the monitor. After a minute or so, he and his digimon were out on the other side, nice and safe.  
  
"See," Robert said from the other side, "Safe."  
  
"Ok, BK, Dalge, Gail, get in here," Kristie said as her digimon entered the room, "Here we go!"   
  
She held up her digivice and the same bright light consumed her and her digimon, sucking them into the monitor, and then out on the other side. Jeff's digimon came into the room quickly, along with the others' digimon.  
  
"Time to fight," Jeff said as he helded his digivice up to the monitor and then was sucked in.  
  
"See you on the other side," Rachel said as she held her digivice to the monitor and she and her digimon were transported to the other side.  
  
"C'mon guys," Arora said as she held up her digivice and was transported to the other side.  
  
"Save the best for last," Laura said as she and her digimon were transported to the other side also.  
  
They all appeared out of no where almost, just appeared right in the middle of a clearing is a group of trees. Several smaller digimon had scattered at the sight of the humans and the digimon just appear out of thin air. Robert thought that it would of made some sort of worm hole vortex just out in the open, but as he saw from his friends coming out, its was just like they materialized.  
  
After a few seconds to recover their barrings, Robert looked around to see where exactly he had located him and his comrads. He was exactly where he wanted, thirty feet, on the north side of the main Fire Port. He was excited that his new technology was working properly.  
  
"Well, we are exactly where I wanted us to be. I had a smooth landing, how bout you all?" Robert asked as he looked over at Laura, who had just got up from hitting the ground after she materialized.  
  
"Just peachy," Laura said very distainly.  
  
"What defenses do we have to break through?" Rachel asked Robert, who was looking up a path cut in the trees.  
  
"Suprisingly none," said Robert, "There doesn't appear to be any digimon guarding the area. So I am guessing either this port hasn't been taken over, or the digimon here thinks it can take us on without weaking us."  
  
"Oh goodie, I guess we are just going to have to find out, huh Rob," Arora said as she started walking up the path, ahead of everybody.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second. While I was at the last port, I downloaded something into my DT2. I downloaded a program where I can access the cameras in the ports. We can take a look to see if it is a trap or not," Robert said as he pulled his DT2 out of a pocket on his bookbag.  
  
"Fine, just ruin my fun, I actually wanted a trap," Arora said as she took a position beside Rachel, who was just on Robert's left.  
  
"All I got to do is tap into the satelite feed coming from the ports satelite uplink, that connects to all the ports. I can follow the stream down and access anything I want," Robert said as he began to use his touch pen on his DT2 to access programs.  
  
"Hey, I kinda understood that," Jeff said as he towered behind Robert, to get a view.  
  
"Ah, here we go. Picture coming up in three, two, one, got it," Robert said as he examined the pictures from the cameras, "Well, its seems that halls one through four are empty. Halls four through six are empty as well. The only place that is guarded, is by a group of four digimon at the bottom of the stair well to get to the main room. But I still cannot tell if the Enforcer has taken over this port or not."  
  
"Lets get a closer look, shall we," Arora said as she began to sped down the path, with her digimon in tow behind her, keeping pace.  
  
"I wish she wouldn't be so aggressive all the time," Robert said as he followed her with his digimon behind him.  
  
The others quickly followed her as she sped up towards the building. Robert did not have any trouble, its just every few seconds when caught up with her, she would through the hood of his hoodie over his head, just so he would slow down long enough that she would have a good lead on him. After about ten minutes, they had made it to the front doors of the main Fire Port. Arora and her digimon stopped along with all the others.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Rachel said, "Get scared?"  
  
"No, Its just I don't like the twenty foot digimon thats right behind you," Arora said as she spotted a large MasterTyrannomon booming up behind the group.  
  
"I didn't see that coming," Robert said as he began to quickly digivolve, out of instinct, "ROBERT DIGIVOLVE TO...SMOKEMON!"  
  
"Why do bad things have to happen to good people," Rachel said as she jumped behind a rock, as the MasterTyrannomon fired a large fire ball, right at the door, almost like it was under control of something.  
  
"I think he was sent by the Enforcer, he's about to take over the port," Jeff said as he dodged more on coming attacks.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to let him, Smoke Claw!" Smokemon said as he fired his attack, sending the white energy spikes right through the MasterTyrannomon's stomach, dropping it instantly. It got up and turned its attention to Smokemon.  
  
"I think you made it angry," Kristie said as she backed towards to building.  
  
"Everybody, get inside and take cover, I'll handle this," Smokemon said as he flew high enough to be level with the evil digimon's head.  
  
"I ain't letting you fight this without me," Arora siad as she began to digivolve, "ARORA DIGIVOLVE TO...ARORAMON!"  
  
"Everybody get out of here now!" Smokemon said as he began to power up for his Static Blaster attack, "Static Blaster!"   
  
The attack hit MasterTyrannomon's head, sending it reeling onto its back. It recovered and began to power up for an attack.  
  
"FIRE STRIKER!" MasterTyrannomon roared as it let loose its attack, knocking Aroramon back. The others finally entered the building, after Smokemon nearly fired upon them, just so they would go in. Only him and Aroramon stood between the take over of a port.  
  
"Arora Beam!" Aroramon said as it leveled its hand with its opponent and with its palm outward, fired a large, multi colored beam at the MasterTyrannomon's arm, shedding it to pieces. Blood dripped out of the appendage as it began to charge in a rush of anger. It used its massive tail to knock Smokemon away, but picked up Aroramon in its large, sharp, bone crushing claws. With blood curdiling screams, Aroramon began to get crushed by the massive digimon. She could not help to scream as she began to hear her own bones crunch and shatter. Blood began to seep out of her eyes, nose and mouth as did blood seep out of her small cuts on her arms and legs from running through bushes to get to the building. The others watched on in horror, while Smokemon watched in anticipation.   
  
"Do it Aroramon," Smokemon said to himself as he watched his friend being crushed alive.  
  
"AAHHHH!" Aroramon screamed as her arms and legs dislocated and her ribs began to turn into mush. On her belt, a low light began to resinate from her digivice that began to consume her and the MasterTyrannomon's hand, "ARORAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Her multi color hair dropped to the back of her knee caps, her arms and legs tripled in muscle mass as her whole body seemed to be re-enforced by armor that encased her whole body. Her bones regenerated and the blood began to stop. Her one large sword was replace by two others, and the one she had before almost doubled in size. Her wings grew longer, and two smaller one's sprouted from her back. She began to grow an extra set of arms, that were the same exact size and mass after they finished growing. Her legs became more beast like, sort of like WereGarurumon legs, but on one side was white and on the other was black, as was the rest of her body. The last thing to form was a large shield that formed over her swords on her back. She exploded from the MasterTyrannomon's grip in a surge of power and landed on the ground, only about four foot smaller than the digimon before her, "ARCARORAMON!"  
  
"Finally, I almost thought she wouldn't make it," Smokemon said as he saw his firend achieve her digivolution. The others inside the building thought they had witnessed a miracle almost, "Do it ArcAroramon!"  
  
"Your dead, Soveriegn Sword!" ArcAroramon said as she jumped into the air, drew the large sword on her back, and slashed it diagonally through the creature. After the sword hit the ground, she withdrew it and placed it in its sheath on its back. Its data waved in the wind for a few seconds and then floated away. Only a fractal code was left as Smokemon gathered the code in his D-Tector.  
  
"Finally, you did it," Smokemon said as he de-digivolved back to his human form.  
  
"Yeah I did," ArcAroramon said as she too de-digivolved, "And Robert, thanks.  
  
"Don't mention it," Robert said as the pair walked towards the main Fire Port. 


	14. Day 6 part 3

DAY 6part 3  
  
-------------  
  
Saturday, April 26th  
  
12:00 P.M. ET  
  
12:00 P.M. DUT  
  
ArcAroramon de-digivolved once inside the port, as the others began to walk around, looking for the main digimon of the port. Robert knew that the main digimon would of been in the throne room, so others and he began making their way straight there. It only took about five minutes to get to the stairway and another three minutes to decend it. Once atop, the red room stood eeriely before them, covering them in almost a blood red tent.   
  
Robert looked up towards the throne room and there stood a digimon that resembled Meramon. It actually was him for the most part, but he was all white, and stood out more than the golden wings on his back. He had a golden staff in his hands and his asure blue eyes shot right through the digi-destined.  
  
"Welcome, digi-destined. Thank you for saving me. I am HolyMeramon, one of the many holy digimon that gaurd the main ports. I welcome you all with open arms," the digimon said as it opened its arms.  
  
"Finally a warm welcome," Robert said with relief.  
  
"You young ones are here to save the digital universe, just like digi-destine of old, yet your quest is much greater. In time, you all will have to except your destinies and become the powerful warriors that will bring peace to this troubled place. A war is brewing, and once you are all strong enough, you will bring together all the main digi-destined and fight the great evil that is coming. You, young Robert, will need to sacrifice your own morals to save this dimension, and your own. And one of you will sacrifice your own life, just to protect another. I do not know who it will be, but it will be soon. Journey well my young friends, I will await the day I can serve under you once again," HolyMeramon said as it disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Well, now that was a weird experience," Laura said.  
  
"I think we should leave as soon as we can," Robert said as he turned around and began to leave.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because we need to get this all done so we can go home," Robert said from down at the bottom of the stairwell.  
  
"Fine, lets go," Robert's Agumon said as everybody began to run down the stairs and then the halls and then out of the doors, heading for the next sector. 


End file.
